Journal Entry: Regina's Pregnancy
by StarLush
Summary: Our ladies (mainly Regina) are wanting another baby and while they know it'll take time there is a lot to be said about conceiving a baby through magic, especially with two powerful women doing the magic. Fun baby magic ensues, happy family moments, sad family moments. Told from Emma's POV, married domestic SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: WELCOME! This whole story is based off Emma's POV, so I am writing as her. Almost journaling in a way her experience with pregnant Regina and all the fun we could have with it. I hope you enjoy my take on a magical pregnancy and the fun I can have with it.**

 **As with most of my stories there will be some delicious smut between our two leading ladies because I mean SwanQueen...and pregnancy sex can be pretty good, and hot and sexy and-**

* * *

Man, I don't know how I'm going to deal with this…I love her so much but ever since she got pregnant…I swear her symptoms started way sooner than mine ever did. We were kind of trying and honestly when she approached me with the idea of having a baby together I was ecstatic but it was exhausting! It was always, "Emma please don't eat this, make sure you are working on your stamina when you work out, or make sure you are prepared for magical mishaps if I do get pregnant…" that last one through me for a loop, I was tempted to get the magic cuff to block her magic once she said that.

Don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon now that we are expecting, that's why I decided to have a recount on how things are progressing between us. I mean it's not every day you create a magic baby with the love of your life. I'm so stoked but fucking nervous to go through this but I know she's got my back, just as I've got hers…and I know she's going to be doing most of the work here. Welcome to my life as Regina's bitch for the next 9ish months.

Let's take a step back, shall we?

* * *

"Emma can we talk?" She walked right up to me as I sat on the bed, I was foreseeing sexy times with this beautiful woman but I'll tell ya when those words are uttered you can't help but shiver.

"Yeah sure what's up? Are you ok?" I was so apprehensive, I was scared I was going to lose this woman before I even had a chance to marry her, we had been doing so well. Henry is doing great in school, he's happy we are a family…actually the whole family is happy we are all a big family now, it's quite fantastic.

"I umm," her face is panicked and I have no way to know what's going on without her giving me a little bit more detail here, "Em—Emma I want to have another baby." It was almost a whisper and I thought I misheard her at first.

"What now?" Seriously making sure I heard her right was my first priority. She sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes glossed over, afraid of my reaction to her request, "did you say a baby?" My brows rose in question and I scratched at my neck hoping that I wasn't going to cause her to backtrack or make it sound like I wasn't interested in her proposal here.

"Yes, a baby." She stared at me for what seemed like forever, small tears formed in her eyes and I knew at this point I probably should respond with some sort of answer before she panics and runs for the hills…or kicks me out, which seemed more likely.

"Ok, I mean sure. Have you given this some thought?" It seemed all the sudden this came up, sure we talked about Henry a lot and how well he's doing but I never even began to imagine life with another one. Let alone an infant, I guess the idea did have its appeal since I didn't get that the first time with Henry.

"Really? Emma, I'm serious—I want a baby. I know we are older but I mean—"

"Look I know you are serious, I guess I'm surprised. I didn't expect this conversation to happen, as you said we are older now…and what about your curse?" I was quiet in that part of the question as I knew it was always a sensitive topic for her to address it took her long enough to talk about that part of her life with me when I questioned one evening. I was feeling braver since we had been together so long and there were just unanswered questions in her story that I didn't really know and felt I wanted too…maybe I thought she could get it off her chest, be her sounding board.

"I've been to the doctor, a specialist out of town actually. Since we've been together I keep getting moodiness and crankiness like I would start my monthly but haven't really shown anything. I went to get checked out and I had them do a thorough evaluation on my reproductive organs and sure enough they found viable eggs…"

I looked at her shocked, how on Earth or any realm could this be possible, sure we had shared true loves kiss so I guess it wouldn't be out of the ordinary…especially if magic was involved somehow. I know more than anything Regina wanted a big family but this is magic beyond my own knowledge.

"So how—how soon or—" I gulped not sure how she wanted to go ahead and get pregnant, I mean I guess I was more afraid of heartbreak and disappointment if things failed. "You know it's not a 100% chance right, like this is shooting in the dark and what if something happens."

She smiled at me, holding a secret, I feel she's got a trick up her sleeve but I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared.

"Emma, I have read everything there is to know about insemination in this world but this isn't going to be one of those cases, believe it or not, there are magical fertility spells…"

"Why am I not surprised?" My eyes widen in confusion and I can't help but let out a heavy sigh.

"You and I can use magic to get pregnant." It was the simplest, most excited I've ever heard Regina in all our time together.

"Reg—I mean—'all magic comes with a price' keeps popping into my head and that makes me very nervous when there is you and me and a potential child involved here." I threw out my uncertainties hoping she had an answer, she maneuvered herself on her knees facing me now, I could tell she was extremely excited to pursue this pregnancy thing together. "What about the fact that we are two women? I mean how—" of course she would cut me off as I got to the most obvious part of our predicament.

"Just like most fertility treatments, the most common issue with magic babies are multiple births," she shrugged, not even thinking twice about carrying twins or multiples. I watched her flush with the next part, "also there is a spell in which you'd have a penis…temporarily." My eyes widen at the thought of a penis hanging out between my legs.

"You seem extremely calm about that...and how temporary are we talking here? Like just when we decide to get intimate or-?" I gesture for more information from her but of course it is lacking, maybe from lack of knowledge at this point, I knew she still had some research to do before we went full force on this.

"Emma, I always wanted a baby. Adopting Henry was the best thing I ever did for myself—" she swallowed back tears, thinking about the lonely times she had before Henry came into her life, such a happy accident. "I just want to try Emma, I know it's a long shot but our combined magic might make my wildest dreams a reality…" she stared at me, longingly again, her heart ached for a baby she didn't even know. A baby that may or may not even happen, but I couldn't take that away from her, I couldn't take away her dream if we didn't even try…I guess if it meant we got to have copious amounts of sex then I'm totally down.

"Okay…let's—let's make a baby."

* * *

Her squeal was the best thing I had ever heard besides when we are in the middle of some sweet lovin' and she moans in my ear. She was ecstatic!

What she didn't tell me until after I agreed was how a few things have to change, which I mean…my diet, I totally get it. It's not the best but I can't help that I have a good metabolism and I like all the bad for me food. Her cooking is far superior so she definitely made it worth my while. Tit for tat I suppose. Also, more information about my physical self that would be 'altered'…oh man who knew I'd have a penis for this, I mean I didn't even know this was possible and there I was hanging around with a penis ready for procreation. I'll admit it's much more exhausting being 'the man' but it's fun to play around with, we couldn't help but have a bit of fun at first. The novelty of it I suppose.

* * *

"Alright Emma are you ready for the spell?" I was already super horny, like I needed to add a penis to the mix but hey, we are trying to make a baby here. "I've mixed all the ingredients and added our personal specifications so all you do is drink and you'll be ready to go."

"This isn't going to be like, 'if it lasts longer than 4 hours I should consult my physician should it?'" I can't help but to make it fun, I mean sex in general should be fun, I didn't want to _try_ so hard to have a baby I just wanted to have amazing sex, make love, and enjoy each other…if we get a baby out of it great!

I had to admit I was slightly scared, slightly unsure…I mean we've used a strap-on before and it was fine, I'm good with that but to actually be able to feel everything? That was just a whole new ballgame here. I was never a fan of potions; always afraid I wasn't going to be able to get it down but sure enough I took it…

"Em? Are you ok?" I ran to the bathroom as quickly as I downed the damn potion, I was woozy and lightheaded and had _no_ idea what was going to happen but felt like I was going to vomit all over the bedroom and wanted to avoid that, especially in light of the mood. I finally gained my bearings, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth.

"Emma?" I heard her again through the bathroom door, concern in her voice.

"Yeah baby I'm fine just give me a sec." I was trying to be reasonable, as I looked down at my lap to be met with my first penile erection. "Huh, how funky is this…" I mumble to myself as I check myself out a little bit before making sure I'm not going to pass out on Regina. "Please don't laugh, I'm not sure my ego could take it." I holler through the door before opening it gently and catching her eyes as she sits upon the bed…of course she'd be adorned in her smallest most revealing nightgown.

"Emma are you ok?" She eyed me carefully, her concern was so cute…she was really a great mother, I would love to give her that again.

"Oh yeah, I'd assume a rush of hormones or spell working, just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to lose it ya know?"

She nodded and smiled, it was always weird to plan to have sex, even more weird when you are 'trying' to have a baby. I've always hated that phrase when people I know would use it…not that it happened often. I more just wanted to tell them, 'please just have sex and have fun.' I guess that was my mentality right now, I know I have this penis and I know it's going to behave like a dude…it's gonna get aroused and when I finish I'll have my own parts back, it was a one and done thing. I guess I wanted to enjoy it longer than a penetrate and finish, maybe it took more effort…this was the first time, who knows how many times we'd have to do this to be able to get pregnant.

"So are you—?" she blushed again and let me tell you, Regina wasn't the type of gal to blush often but this made her all out of sorts and giddy. She was completely different and God help me if it didn't turn me on more.

"Horny? Always, come on Regina you know me better than that."

She laughed and I wandered towards her, penis only semi-hard (maybe that stamina thing was a good idea…keep the libido at bay). She licked her lips as I see her eyes drifting south, she couldn't help it, I'm not sure anyone could…

"Might as well get your gawking done now so if we need to do this more it's not some strange phenomena." I will make a spectacle of myself on my own terms but that's it. I grab my new addition and stroke it gently, my stomach reeling at the excitement it brings me. "Wow…" I breathe out as she watches me touch myself.

"Sensitive?" She bites her bottom lip, worrying it a bit before, "do you mind if I-?" she stops before her own hand reaches up and grabs a hold of my knew length. I sense her breathing quicken and I seriously might die if she really wraps her lips around me…of course no sooner that thought come out and I feel warm wetness around my new cock.

"Fuck—fuck—'Gina." I am not prepared for her oral skill set, "you think they got a practice dick we can use next time…you know so I can get used to the feeling because—WOW!" My hand instinctively goes to her hair, not pushy, just running my fingers through the soft brunette locks I love so much.

"Good huh? I'd have to look—" she licks at me as if I were an ice cream cone, and I am full on melting onto the floor.

"Ok ok ok, you need to stop or there will be no baby tonight." She smirks as she lets me go, I can tell her mood has shifted from nervous to full on fucking excited. Her eyes are dark with lust and I can't help but to fall into their depths when she looks at me.

I crawl onto the bed, following her to the middle, she cradles me in her hips, giving us a chance to connect eye to eye before other things begin to happen. I feel her breathing intensify as I pepper little kisses onto her neck and collar bone, her hands drift casually to my ass, pressing me against her already. I know she is ready, it's me that wants to take time and enjoy my beautiful wife. I call my magic to remove her nightgown, leaving her naked under me, her nipples hardened with the cold air. My lips wrap around her straining little buds, causing her hips to meet mine and brush against my new addition, I flick gently with my tongue across those swollen tips as her chest heaves against my mouth.

"Emma—please I can't—" I can tell she's at her wits end and we haven't even started anything.

"Did you start without me or something?" I tease her and laugh gently against her chest as I trail my mouth and tongue along her smooth stomach that will hopefully house our child soon. Paying sweet homage to her before settling myself in for my evening feast. I don't waste time, as I know she doesn't have the patience anyway, as I swipe my tongue along the sides of her labia. I know I'm a tease and I just can't help it, I dart my tongue up quickly before she scolds me and flick at her clit to give her a bit of a reprieve.

"Oh, Gods yes—" she breathes out above me and I can't help but chuckle as her hands plant themselves in my hair and don't let me go for anything, my tongue and lips making quick work of her. I feel my new addition start to throb under my weight as her sighs and breathing become louder and her hands start to grip into my hair. Her thighs are already trying to close around my body, one of her legs has already slung itself across my back keeping me snug against her writhing form. I move my tongue south to dip into her clenching entrance, her juices are flowing in excess and I'm trying to figure out if she's really just this excited because of the new 'toy' or what brought on the extra arousal. I shake myself of thoughts and maneuver myself to get a hand involved in her pleasure. I move my mouth back up to wrap around her clit as I push two fingers into her quite easily, curving gently to press on her sensitive spot.

"Oh Em—" her voice is cut short as her body takes over, hips meeting them with all she has, I can tell she is close I can't help but grind myself against the mattress as I feel her start to quiver around my digits. I want her to come once like this before I stick this thing in her…I just have no idea how long I'm going to last once I am enveloped in her warm wetness.

"Come for me Regina, come on baby all over my mouth…" I urge her to completion as her body tenses against me, her hands holding my head in place as she gasps for air, her legs tightening around my shoulders. I continue pumping into her gently and lap at her clit as she comes down from her peak.

"Wow…" she sighs out as her body finally lets me go, "I umm—" I have to admit, when you can render Regina Mills speechless it's a good thing, she's so vulnerable in this moment so full of truth and I see it as I look up at her, I am hers and she is mine.

"You ready for me Madam Mayor?" I notice a shiver run down her body as I address her properly, I know she loves the fantasy of the Mayor and the Sheriff…I know it's one of her favorites.

"Show me what you got _Sheriff_." She challenges me and my God if it doesn't turn me on tenfold. I crawl up her body, settling myself between her weakened thighs, hearing her sigh below me as I move my mouth to her neck, kissing and nipping gently. "Wait…" I hear her whisper just barely, before I enter her. "I—I—can I ride you instead?"

"Uhh yes, dear lord yes." I didn't even hesitate, if she stuck with her own rhythm I might be able to ward off my own impending orgasm. I hold her tight to me and roll, leaving her slightly dazed but her face showed nothing but excitement as her breathing intensified yet again. She leaned down and kissed me, full of passion and love, her tongue finding mine quickly as she ground her hips against mine, just getting me worked up. Not that I needed much working up after pleasing her so well.

"Are you ready?" She is tender in her question, I can tell she's nervous, I'm not sure what for, I'm the one that might prematurely explode before she's fully pleased. At least on my back I have a fighting chance, I know how hard she likes to ride and once she finds her own rhythm there is no stopping her.

I nod enthusiastically, biting my lip since I know this might feel like falling to my death as my eyes may flash before my eyes. She rises up, places one of her feet on the bed to reach better as she grasps me firmly, stroking gently before she lines up the head with her dripping center. I try so hard to keep my eyes open as I watch her face, I want nothing more than to push right up into my beautiful wife but I know she'll take a moment to enjoy the pleasure it will bring her if she drags this out. I feel warm wetness start to seep down my shaft, the head engrossed in warm flesh as she slides down the length of me.

"Holy shit," I can't help my reaction, this is the most incredible feeling I've ever felt and I can't wait to do this a million more times, baby or not I will never grow tired of this feelings. "Move 'Gina…please…"

She grins salaciously at me, teasing me as I feel her muscles tense and grab me from the inside.

"Woman I—" it doesn't take much more before I feel the first roll of her hips against me, she nestles herself close to me, knees astride me, hands stroking lovingly along my abdomen. Her hips start rotating against me and I admit it feels marvelous, her little gasps as she lets me slide all the way out and then right back in. "Regina?"

"I—I'm not sure I can do this." She stops and I check in with her, she's nervous more than anything, it's completely new for both of us.

"We can switch if that would help?" I ask her gently and she nods, blushing, "hey, don't be embarrassed, how do you think I felt when I walked out with a dick?" She chuckled lightly at my joke, I sit up and wrap my arms around her, my cock still embedded in her wet depths as my arms stroke up and down her naked back. "You feel so good baby." I groan as this new angle gives me new sensations and it seems to encourage her rocking, "is this a little better?" She nods again and starts rotating her hips against mine. It's so close and intimate, I feel like this is what she needed more than anything, to feel close to me during this time.

Her hips pick up the pace again and mine are starting to lose control, I feel them jerking on their own accord as I feel her wetness envelop me further. Her arms are wrapped tightly around my neck and I can feel her breath coming in little pants on my neck, she is close and I want her completion more than anything.

"'Gina, baby come for me again." It spurs her on, I feel her thrusts get harder against me, her body flush against my own.

"Em—" her breath hitches and I feel her tense up against me, I know this is my cue to keep thrusting to make sure I ride out her pleasure with her. "Oh yessssss…." Vocal is a good sign for her, I smile and hold her hips tight as I feel my own climax quickly approaching with the tightness I am surrounded in. "Emma—oh please—" her begging kills me every time and launches me to new heights, as I feel my new edition swell.

"Fuck, oh fuck—" I thrust up in quick successions, knowing I'm racing for my own orgasm now. In flash I feel it burst from my new cock, my abs are tight and I am painfully sensitive to her clenching heat. "Oh wow…just—" I am rendered speechless for a few long moments, and I suddenly feel my cock slip from Regina at this angle and a small tingle of magic and be gone.

"Are you ok?" She's always so good about checking in with me.

"Oh yeah I'm good, that was—" I let out a heavy breath, "intense." It's really all I could come up with, it was great. A lot different but it was great. "We might need to find or create a spell that can give us a toy that can feel because—wow!"

"That good huh?" Regina smiled as she rolled off my lap, I quickly missed her body heat but she snuggled into my side as we lay back on the pillows. "That was—thank you for being patient. I know we play with toys but it was different, I—"

"Hey, it's ok. Whatever was going through your head it's ok. You don't even have to talk about it now if you need to process." I was guessing she was having cold feet about a baby, or uncertain on how the magic would work, if it would work and how I was feeling. "We'll talk about things as they come up ok?"

She nodded as she curled up next to me, playing with my hair gently. It was always a soothing gesture for both of us apparently because it wasn't much longer before she was dozing by my side. I will my magic to shut the lights down in the room and breathe her in deep before drifting off into my own peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **So? R &R let me know what you think, any ideas you might want to see play out? I'm open to suggestions. :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm gonna keep it going, I'm shooting for WEEKLY updates on this, I kind of dig the idea so hopefully you guys will enjoy it. ((shrug))**

* * *

"Emma, Emma, Emma!" I hear her running down the hall of the sheriff's station calling my name, talk about getting your blood pumping. I run out to meet her and we run right into each other, "Emma!"

"What's wrong, are you ok?" I'm worried, looking for signs of distress, my mind flashes a million directions not sure—wait, she can't be pregnant yet there is no way! I've only taken the potion 3 times, there is no way! She sees my eyes go wide in panic and pushes me back into my office so the whole sheriff station doesn't know what we are talking about, I expect my dad back any time.

"I'm not pregnant, Emma, not yet." She smiles, she knows that these things take time and it's something we discussed when we got into this, these things don't happen overnight. Some couples have tried _years_ before conceiving a child, what makes me think this would be any different? _Maybe that you have magic bubbling between the two of you that the realms have not seen in eons._ My inner monologue is still going and I'm still waiting for her to tell me what's going on.

"I found a solution to your potion problem," she smiled and handed me a book, _Elvish…perfect!_ I raise my brows at her in confusion, waiting for her to explain since I still have not figured out incantations for the life of me. The dark one-ness gave me power, _great_ power, but spell reading was still not my strong suit. "I found a spell that could help us conceive without giving you a penis _and_ without having to take a potion." She was blunt and obviously very excited. I didn't tell her that the potion was shit, she just kind of assumed as it seemed I ran from her _every_ time I drank it. It's vile and leaves a nasty taste, I mean worth it yes, because I get to feel my woman inside and out in the most amazing way and hopefully create a child but it definitely isn't my favorite part of the process.

"Ok so what do we need to do then?" I sit down, my heartrate finally back to normal after that small rush.

"We are going to start by crafting candles Emma, as a couple. Let's call it a date night and have fun with it huh?" She smiled lovingly at me, as if the thought of a simple date night was her everything at this moment.

"Why do I feel you are leaving something out?" I am weary of her intentions, it seems too simple, there must be more to it that. She grabs the other chair in my office and pulls it closer to mine, grabbing my hand, stroking it gently.

"Emma you know my intentions are pure. This is something I want more than anything, and you as well. I will explain as we go ok? It's extremely difficult to lay it all out for you to process when I'm still trying to figure a lot of it out myself." She was scared to admit that last part but it was the important part, Regina usually knows everything there is to know about magic and to have her not be 100% knowledgeable on something…especially magic, made me extremely nervous.

"Look, I—Regina I do want this but I just don't want you or I, or a baby hurt in this process ok?" She looked hurt, my comment did sound like I wanted to give up this quest for a child of our own. "I guess there isn't harm in making candles." I shrug, I've never made candles, I always enjoy the flicker of candlelight over Regina's beautiful skin. My mind starts to wander as she talks about something.

"Em—Emma! Are you still with me?" Regina snapped, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah sorry my mind wandered, was thinking about candles—" I shake my head and laugh at how stupid that sounded.

"Dinner is at 7, don't be late please." She rises from her chair and kisses me gently, caressing my cheek always leaving me wanting more. I sigh, my brain thinking in overdrive as I lay my head down on my desk for just a moment…

"Hey kiddo, everything ok in there?" My dad knocks gently as he questions and I jolt up, papers plastered to my face, apparently confused that I had dozed for quite some time. I smile and nod, I know everything will be ok, there are just a few obstacles to get across. _Like how two magic beings…specifically two women, will make a baby together?_ Yup that one.

"Thanks for checkin' in dad. How is Neal and mom?" I rub the sleep from my face and attempt to make small talk since I don't see my parents a whole lot anymore and now with this baby secrecy I don't want to hint at anything.

"Growing like a weed and your mom is—well she's your mom. Snow White needs a vacation." He laughed gently, joking really. Mom is hard working and refuses to let anyone get her down and vacations? You just try to tell that woman to take a vacation, _maybe a new curse or monster will get her out of her rut_. Shut up mind.

"Maybe we'll get together this weekend for dinner? I'm sure Regina would love to see Neal, she misses when Henry was little, he's so independent now." I realize I'm the one hinting having a new baby in the works, possibly.

"Yeah of course! Just keep us in the loop Em, we'd love to get together." He smiled and moseyed on to his own desk as I got back to my stack of paperwork Regina would have my ass for.

* * *

"Hey babe," I wander into the kitchen and see Regina working furiously at the stove.

"Emma, your home, I mean of course you are home but I'm excited for dinner…excited for you to try dinner." She's rambling all the sudden and I'm nervous again, ever since this whole idea of having a baby popped into her head she's been acting weird. I mainly feel she's got so much nervous energy that she doesn't know what to do with herself, her mind is on everything baby… _maybe this is her way of keeping it all off baby._

"Yup, here I am." I kiss her cheek as she stirs at the pot on the stove, I do smell something delicious coming from the oven, spicy…my mouth can't help but water and all train of thought goes right to my stomach.

"I wanted to try something new, did you know that spicy foods are said to increase libido?" She turned to look at me playfully.

"I don't think we need help in that department, you are all my libido needs woman." I can't help but play along as she focuses on the task at hand. "Where is Henry tonight?"

"He is staying at Nick's tonight," the smirk in her voice suddenly made my mouth water for more than just the food.

"Soooo, whatcha got cookin?" I wrap my arms around her waist and peer over her shoulder, making sure I've got good body contact with her backside…always my favorite.

"Brazilian chicken with a coconut milk sauce, little sweet and spicy. Suits us nicely don't you think?" She turned again and winked, she's going to kill me tonight. First it was candle making and spell casting, now it's a full-on dinner that smells fantastic, _and_ candle making with spell casting. _Perfect!_

* * *

Needless to say, she wined and dined me that night, it was amazing. We have revisited that recipe a few times now, her cravings have come on full force and spicy is what my woman wants so spicy is what she gets, I try to not fight her on that one. 'Yes Regina, right away Regina.' All I know is I knocked her up so I follow orders, pregnant Regina rivals Evil Queen Regina some days, all I know is I like my heart very much in my chest.

So, we set out to make candles that night, it was an interesting experience and authentic spell casting which I hadn't done in quite in some time. Each candle had specific ingredients, mine; the male candle had to be done in gold, flecks of it here and there and essence of me (just hair), but it also had to be handled by only me, molded and shaped phallic like. Regina's had silver, a strand of her hair interwoven and handled only by her, shaped more concave. The idea was simple enough I had made my own 'male' candle and she a 'female' one, we also crafted candles as a couple all color coded (which I found to be the simplest form of magic to understand), that represented certain things for us. White to cleanse the room, red to affirm our love and passion to one another, as well as green which is said to bring luck and fertility, it all seemed pretty straight forward. Though we didn't end up using the spell that night, we enjoyed each other as we would have normally...it was wonderful for us to reconnect without worrying about magic and magic cocks and potential babies.

* * *

"Emma did you want to try to do the spell tonight?" She was passive in her suggestion as we sat there watching a movie we had seen a hundred time, just white noise. It had been a few weeks since we made candles, her mood had shifted out of the blue, she almost seemed deflated. I would have gladly continued to take potions for us to keep trying, I didn't outright tell her about the negative effects the potion had and how it made me feel once consumed. I mean I totally would have done it, all for her—for us!

"Of course. What took you so long love?" I was trying to be subtle in my recognition of her distancing herself for some time now, we've both been a bit busier. You disconnect for awhile but come back to each other eventually, that's a marriage for you.

"Honestly?" She blushed, and I feel she's having second thoughts.

"Second thoughts?" I pip up, hoping it was the right suggestion as I rub my hand along her arm, soothing her.

"Yes, how did you know?" She turned to look at me, her brows furrowed in confusion.

I shrug, maybe it's my lie detector, but I know by now when Regina feels too much pressure she becomes distant and absorbed in her work.

"I guess I just—I know it's not immediate and maybe it is too much to hope for being our age. I mean we have son that's about ready to move out maybe go to college in the next year and we are talking about having a new baby." She rambled, I know she's nervous but I also know she wants this more than anything, she always has.

"Look Regina, I'm game for whatever you want to do as long as I get to do it with you and if you truly want to try and have a baby then I say let's go for it." I nod firmly, to show her my dedication to her and our family more than anything.

She smiles at me, her eyes slightly watery, as she meets my lips with her own, quickly taking charge and scrambling into my lap showing me her love and affection…not that I doubt it at this stage in our relationship. Her tongue grazes along my lips gently asking for entrance, I can tell she is already getting excited too fast and if we don't slow this down we could mess up the spell and then who knows what would happen.

"Babe, slow down…if you want to try the spell we need to take it back a notch. Why don't you go get setup and I'll lock up and be up there in a few minutes?" She nods in agreement, sometimes we get so caught up in one another we forget the simple things, like locking doors.

"Don't be too long please," she gives me one last lingering kiss before retracting herself from my lap and purposefully swaying her hips more than usual on her way up the stairs. She is my death and I can't help but pray that this does work out for us because the thought of her pregnant with my kid is a million times sexier than anything we've ever done.

I shake myself from my fantasy of her with a cute little pregnant belly and run around the house making sure all the lights are out and fires extinguished before running up the stairs, skipping a few along the way. I take a moment to catch my bearings at the top before walking to Henry's room listening for signs of life, _nothing._ I make my way down the hall to our bedroom, entering slowly and shutting the door then placing a silencing charm around the room. _Better prepared._

"I'm in the bathroom Em," I hear her voice, knowing that I would be looking for her, I start to strip my clothes making sure I toss them in the hamper as I quicken my pace to the en-suite.

"Are we taking a bath?" I stand at the door naked as a jay bird, I see her sitting on the edge of the bath completely nude, candles placed around the room, not lit yet as she tops of the tub with her favorite oils.

"To start—I guess it just sounded nice for casting the spell, water is soothing and calming for the environment we are creating." I nod, understanding her reasoning as her eyes finally meet mine and shine in excitement, her hand skims into the water, testing the temperature. "Get in."

I don't argue with her, I move to the bath and tentatively dip my toes in before my right leg submerges in the warmth. I follow through with my left, and I can feel her eyes on me as I lower my body into the tub.

"Emma a baby is half of two people, it takes two to create life, I want you to focus on _your_ candle," she points to the candle up next to the mirror, "as well as half of the white ones, two red ones, and the one green…and light them magically." I close my eyes and focus my magic, it comes much more naturally then it used too, thinking about all the candles she mentioned and soon the flickers appear. "Nicely done."

She was quick to join me in the tub nestling into my spread legs lounging between them, lighting the rest of the candles including her own 'female' candle. I run my hands along her outer thighs, smoothing over the soft skin and gently over her hips before grazing up towards her breasts. We enjoy the flicker of candlelight on each other as the water surrounds us.

"We should cast the spell before the candles extinguish and our water cools." She sighs in comfort as I feel her melting into me more and more by the minute as she starts reciting the spell, I know I'm only supposed to follow up with the second verse.

 _With mel a mil, a laes ennas shall n-_

 _With passion a belief, a laes ennas shall n-_

 _With hen candle a sab-, a laes ennas shall n-_

 _With mel a mil, a laes ennas shall n-_

 _With passion a belief, a laes ennas shall n-_

 _With hen candle a sab-, a laes ennas shall n-_

I join her hands over her abdomen as she lay in my lap, rubbing soothing strokes across the soft planes of her stomach, before we link our hands together, closing our eyes.

 _Cin lothron hi consummate_

I feel her breath hitch as the emotional toll just struck her of what we had just done, but I don't feel any different. Our magic glowed only a bit over her abdomen but I expected more if we were creating a child.

"Was there supposed to be more?" I pipe in, not sure if it was an appropriate time.

I feel her magic whisk us away, enveloped in a cloud of purple we land in our bed, semi-dried. She straddles me, her mouth furiously working at my own…

"Hey, hey—Reg—" I'm confused, is she angry or frustrated or-

"What?" She sits atop me, confused by my own confusion as I raise my brows, and a smile blossoms across her lips, "Emma a baby still requires two people to have sex."

I feel like an idiot, I laugh gently as she smiles at me. I quickly roll her to her back as I pin her below me. My own hips grinding against hers gently, slowly working her towards her precipice. It feels strange 'making a baby' without any necessary 'tools' but this is much better than the potion, I just get to enjoy every inch of my wife as I know how too. _Though the idea of having a cock once in awhile sounds fun, I'll stash that thought for later._

I bury my lips into her neck, lapping at the soft skin that smells like our bath oils, all I smell is her. Her scent drives me wild! I hear her groan and know I am home, in her arms, surrounded by her love and affection. The way she moans in my ear as I nip a sensitive lobe, the way her nails graze along the back of my arms, the small gasp when I suck a little more forcefully at the tendon in her neck.

"Em—" I know she's getting impatient but this is important to her, I might as well make it some of the best sex we've had.

"Patience 'Gina, you know I won't leave you hanging," I whisper along her ear, my tongue darting out to play with the lobe again and lick along the shell as her legs wiggle so I fall directly against her center. I feel her heat radiating onto my own mound and grind against her in my own anticipation. "You feel so good against me." My mouth moves down her neck and onto her chest, leaving a warm trail of wetness along her chest as I cross to latch onto a heaving breast.

"Oh, Gods yessss-" she practically hisses out her excitement as I lap and nip at the swollen peak, her body shaking underneath my ministrations. "More Em, oh please—" I quickly abandon the one breast and move to the left, giving the same oral treatment as I manually pinch and pull at the right one. Brushing over it gently with my fingertips causing her to buck into me. She groans again as I move my mouth south, my tongue leaving a warm trail along her stomach and sides, I hear her giggle as I accidently graze too far down her side—

"Sorry," I mumbled as I abandon said spot and plop myself between her spread legs ready for my evening feast. I breathe her in gently, my nose tickling the trim hair there before taking my first swipe of her soft folds. I hear her groan deep within her chest as I circle her clit slowly, making specific patterns and using certain pressures I know she enjoys.

"Oh—Em—" I feel her hands in my hair, her fingers combing through my messy locks gently before fisting a good portion for her to hold onto. I moan into her dripping center as I feel her hand tighten, I love when she holds me to her like this, it's so sexy. I feel my own stomach start to coil at her pleasure, my arousal surely becoming evident on my inner thighs. Her hips grind against my mouth and if that isn't the sexiest thing ever I don't know what else is, she gasps as she is nearing her peak. Her body is excited tonight and it makes me even more excited that she feels so strongly about what we are doing. She's panting quickly, as she takes fists of hair in both hands and grinds herself against my tongue and mouth with all she's got.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, I-I'm—" her orgasms kill me in the best of ways, every time. I feel her tense up and I know better than to stop, I keep my tongue moving back and forth on her clit, her body thrashing against my tongue. I move my mouth down to her entrance to coax out any remnants of her orgasm, her body still shaking under my mouth.

I groan into her as I quickly retract myself and move to straddle just one leg, throwing her other leg to the side so our centers almost graze one another. This is by far her favorite, no toys, no fingers, just both our slick, wet heat sliding along each other, pushing each other back and forth to the edge and back again.

I waste no time in sitting up on my haunches a bit and wrapping her legs slightly around me, I too love the sensations we create in this position, getting as close as two women can get. I push forward gently, her body angling so we get the angle we both enjoy as I feel her body against me finally…so wet.

"Oh Emma…" she gasps as she feels my own wetness against her, her mouth agape not able to form much more as I grind against her gently, stimulating our cores together.

"Fuck 'Gina, so good." She nods quickly in agreement, I know it's going to quickly push her into another orgasm and I'm not far behind. I start to move my hips against hers, my thrusting is not very coordinated at this point but I don't even care because it feels so fucking fantastic. "'Gina, I'm not going to last," I pant out, hoping she'll be ok with my quick finish.

"Soak me Emma, fuck…" She growled out as I gasp for air and push myself harder against her core.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I grind myself firmly against her, my pulse racing, as my body takes on a mind of its own and unleashes a hell of a powerful orgasm against her pulsing center. I gasp and pant as I ride out with her, and soon feel her tense against me again…I'm having a hard time keeping up the pace but she's no stranger to helping herself get there when I'm too far gone.

"Em-MA!" she shrieks as she peaks again, her body rolling and slowly coming down with me as we fall into a sated pile of sexiness.

* * *

 **I did look up Elvish for this spell, it loosely translate into "With her candle and mine a baby there will be, with love and affection a baby there will be, with passion and belief a baby there will be" then the last translates into a consummation of the spell. AND candle magic does in fact exist. I am not a witch, so any inaccuracies are my own mistakes and own up to them. Just a FanFic guys and my own imagination.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So in case ya'll were wondering a timeline because some of you are sticklers for that. I threw S7 out the window. (I do enjoy S7 but it's not SQ friendly). So Emma and Hook were never a thing, the Queen still came and gone, the Charmings still moved with Neal being a toddler and baby Robin still a well baby. Older teen Henry still finishing up school and dating Violet...for now. I might break them up who knows! LOL**

 **Oh and this being a STORY, I can't make every chapter smut-o-licious. So we'll get there again don't worry, just have to get through this early pregnancy stuff I promise.**

* * *

So, it worked that night, seemed weird to not have a penis to get her pregnant but sure enough we did the spell with candles and incantations and it worked! Now let me tell you it wasn't pretty when we found out, in fact the way we found out was something way outside of normal as far as pregnancies go. Henry and I figured it out before Regina did because of certain things that would happen in her sleep.

The first time I thought something was amiss was when I found myself butt naked in the back yard in the middle of the night, I'm not sure what I did to piss her off in her sleep but there I was in all my naked glory. Scrambling to cover myself was my first instinct but upon further thought, I'm so glad I've learned to poof myself places or I would have been locked out for some time!

The second time, unfortunately was not me, but Henry who got the butt end of the deal and ended up smack dab right in the middle of our bed, between us. Guess she was feeling super maternal all the sudden and had the need for our teenage son to be up close and personal. Thank God I picked that night to wear something to bed. She dozed peacefully as he woke up startled and looked at me in the dark, as shocked as I was. He didn't say anything as he crawled down the bed and out of the bedroom down to his own room. I have since put a protection spell around his room in the evenings so he cannot vanish from there in the dead of night. I don't need him butt naked in the back yard, poor kid would be scarred for life.

Otherwise I've noticed things like; a melted tub of ice cream by her bedside, a cup of coffee (no doubt from her missing it since she'd been trying to cut back), a pair of Henry's old baby booties (I'd assume) curled into her arms, just random things that should would dream up would appear occasionally. Some of them made me laugh, and I really tried to take care of things that were out of place before she fully awoke…

* * *

"Hey moms," the teenage boy sounded grumbly and tired as he plopped down for breakfast.

"Hey kid did you sleep ok?" I poke him, he knows we aren't fully talking about Regina's magical mishaps, if she starts to become more aware of them she's going to freak out, plus we didn't want to curse the idea of a pregnancy just yet. We both know this subject has to be approached carefully if we even tell her because so far, it's just in her sleep and my magic can take care of whatever she dishes out in her sleepy state. _Maybe it's baby magic?_ I ponder for a moment, wondering if our child will have magic.

"Henry, honey are you ok?" She rushes over to him, fawning over her sleepy boy before enveloping him in a tight squeeze, pressing his head fully into her chest, earning a wide-open stare at me and a silent plea for help.

"'Gina babe, I think he's fine. He just woke up and he's a teenage boy." I sip my coffee as a plop a bagel in the toaster for the kid.

"I just—" she presses him further into her chest and I can't help but stifle back a laugh as Henry's face goes into horror being so intimately close with his mother. "I love you so much Henry."

"Yeah—yeah, I love you too…" his response is muffled as he attempts to back away from her. "I still need to breathe mom."

"Sorry—" she removes herself from him finally, making her way back to her seat, to continue eating her fruit and oatmeal. I've noticed her appetite and food items have changed but again, I haven't pointed anything out yet, I'm sure other symptoms will make themselves known soon enough.

"School day kid, better eat up." I give him the bowl of fruit and bagel with cream cheese as we all finish up our breakfasts to get a move on our day.

"Alright, shower time." He hops down from his chair, "Oh I don't need a ride today, I was going to meet Violet and walk with her if that's ok." I nod as he wanders down the hall and back up the stairs to get ready for his day.

"Emma?" Her stare is distant, I can tell she's in deep thought.

"Hm?" I look at her, my brows raised hoping she's ok.

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?" I smile at her meek hopeful voice, she's slightly scared.

"I—well, what makes you say that?" I act like nothing strange has been happening for weeks now, honestly it has been pretty normal minus her few magical mishaps and her changing eating habits.

"I have never once in all my time raising Henry do what just happened this morning." She raised her brows, she knows I know something is different and that I'm withholding information from her.

"Well how do you feel?" I prompt and ask more of how she's feeling mentally.

"My coffee doesn't taste as good." She pouts slightly as she pushes the offending cup away and I can't help but chuckle and nod gently, knowing that tastes can change during pregnancy. "I feel like I don't even want to let him leave the house and especially with a girl, he's my baby boy." She sounds so pitiful and my heart aches for her.

"He's our teenage boy who is grown up and dating girls." I smile as I round the counter to comfort her.

"I'm scared—what if something happens, what if magic stuff happens?" Panic mode has struck and she's breathing heavy thinking about all the what-if's and problems that might arise.

"This would be anxiety, which is another good sign…in its own way." I rub her arms before enveloping her in a hug, knowing, in theory that my presence or smell or whatever should bring comfort to her. I can feel her body relax against mine as I stroke up and down her back. "No matter what happens, you know I'm here for you ok? We'll be ok, this is cake compared to what we've been through together." I kiss her neck and tease her ear gently, hearing her gasp at my ministrations.

"Don't start anything you cannot finish, _Sheriff._ We've got to get to work on time this morning." I smile at her again and nod.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll clean up…you know if we go up there together we'll be late." I wink at her and she laughs, knowing that my libido can sometimes get the best of me. I let her go and usher her on her way, "I love you Regina." I can practically see her heart swell with excitement at my declaration of love, a smile plastered on her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

It really takes someone being completely in tune with their body to know when they mentally change before they physically change. I didn't want to tell her about the sleeping magic she had been performing because I knew it would add to the slight anxiety she was feeling, if I needed help I would call Zelena, but for now I should be able to handle the little stuff. I know Regina would want to tell her sister first when she officially found out. Parents would be next, followed by the rest of the town…because when in a small town…

It would be a couple more weeks of random magic issues before she finally had her first bout of morning sickness…and wow was she sick. She actually stayed home (of course she worked from home because you know she's Regina), in between dashing to the bathroom to empty her stomach or to pee, all I could encourage was staying hydrated as just the mention of food would sometimes set her off. Cooking at home became almost non-existent at that point, I didn't want to attempt anything that might set her off and she now referred to the kitchen as the 'plague wing.'

* * *

 **Week: 6**

"Hey babe, I'm just going on lunch, anything sound good today?" I was just heading on lunch and decided to give her a call, just to see how she was getting on today. She made it to work so that was a good sign but I know she hasn't been eating much besides plain crackers, apple juice and copious amounts of water.

"You know actually some of that chicken noodle that Granny makes would be fantastic." I hear the hopefulness in her voice and I smile, thinking that she would finally be able to eat something. "Oh, I have an appointment on Friday to verify, it's at 3pm." She's excited I can tell, even though she's been miserable with morning sickness I can still tell she's ok with all the side effects of the pregnancy. We had found a midwife, that; 1) wasn't her sister and 2) wasn't Whale...

"You got it beautiful, I'll be on my way shortly." I had a pep in my step at that point, knowing she was feeling well enough to eat lunch with me, though meeting her meant I had to be careful with my own order… _meh can't win 'em all._

I mosey into the diner and see Ruby's tall form at the far end of the counter.

"Ruby?" I haven't seen her since she left with Dorothy and I can't help but practically run to her and envelop her in huge hug.

"Hey Ems, hey I do need to breathe—and work." Her smile brightens my day as she eyeballs me, "why do you—Oh my Gods," she sniffs me and I'm taken aback slightly not sure what the hell she has caught with that nose of hers. "Oh my—EMMA!" She hugs me again, I'm not sure what is going on at this point but she's got questions written all over her face.

"Hey Rubes it's just me, calm down." I push away gently as she waits for answers. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What does Regina need?" she smirks, knowing something that no one else would be attune to at this point. She's thinking deeply about something before she snaps and hurries off.

I am stunned, she wandered off, didn't even take my order, I feel insulted and what the hell does this have to do with Regina. I mean Ruby couldn't have been back for very long, I was just here 4 days ago and no Ruby and bam I come in and there she is.

"Hey sorry! Here you go, give this to her, she'll feel so much better." She winked at me, and I rose my brows, how the hell could she know that's what I was here for. "Also, here is your grilled cheese, eat it here though…and then I packed some extra stuff not as potently smelling for you to take with you so she doesn't eat alone." She smiled broadly.

"How the hell-?" My brows are in my hairline at this point and I have no idea what to even say.

"I smell the hormone Emma," she points to her nose and smiles, "it always knows. Plus, it's magic, so it's strong. Either that or you guys make one hell of—"

I put my hands up to stop her from saying anymore than really needs to be said in a public setting, the diner isn't exactly bustling at this time but there are enough people to start the rumor. More than anything Regina wanted to wait until it was confirmed until we told family and then even longer before the rest of the town shows. (She basically told me if she can still fit into her clothes she refuses to let the townspeople know).

"Listen Rubes, keep it on the downlow ok? I mean we just don't—"

"I totally get it! I mean Regina is a pretty private person, sorry I didn't mean to butt in. It just came up when I hugged you and I couldn't contain my excitement. So, she's not doing so well early on huh?"

"Sicker than a dog, we haven't cooked in a couple weeks, the kitchen is a off-limits for her, for all times of the day." I take a bite of my own sandwich and groan at the amazing taste that assaults my taste buds. She smiles at me as we make small talk. "What brings you back to town?"

"Oh, Dorothy and I traveled the realms a bit and decided, 'there's no place like home.' It's still hard with Zelena in town but I'm sure it'll be fine. I know she's much better with Robin in her life and all but—"

"Hey if my mom and Regina could get over their differences, I'm sure Zelena and Dorothy will be just fine." I smile reassuringly and push the plate away as I take my last bite. "I've gotta get to her office, thanks again Rubes. I'll see you soon." I smile as I bolt from the diner, bags in tow making my way to Regina's office. I'm grateful it's a quick jaunt and I'm still hopeful her appetite hasn't changed much since I talked to her earlier. I jog into the building and am met by her secretary with a wide stare.

"Hey Olivia what's up?" I try to make simple conversation with the young woman, she is apparently not impressed.

"She's been waiting and is in a mood." It was a simple phrase as she is focused on her computer monitor, typing away. I turn to the door and knock gently before letting myself in.

"Jeez Emma I was about to come fetch you myself," she is snippy at my tardiness, _what else is new?_

"Sorry, I ran into Ruby—I guess she's back and well she got you something that should ease your stomach—"

"EMMA! We weren't telling anybody yet remember!?" I am always more than prepared for her wrath, and I half expected this one, it wasn't my fault Ruby smelled her hormones on me sheesh.

"I didn't tell her Regina, she smelled it." I explained simply, the best way I knew how.

"What?" She furrows her brows as she scolds me and questions.

"She can smell the pregnancy hormones…on me from you…or us, whatever." I didn't know how else to explain it and shrug my shoulders in response.

"Since when are you that up close and personal with Ruby?" Her brows rise again, jealous Regina isn't always my favorite one to deal with.

"We hugged, I haven't seen her in a while. She's a friend 'Gina." I put up one hand in surrender and hold the bag of food up in the other, I can tell the smell is pleasant as her eyes shift from anger and frustration to hungry and happy. I can't help but smile as her mood shifts, at least now she knows how I feel about my food all the time.

"So, what exactly did she give you?" I watch her go through the bags, for once not retching as she dives for food before she pulls out the container of what I'm assuming is soup. I watch as she smells the contents carefully, humming at the smell and probably in satisfaction that she doesn't feel like she wants to vomit.

"I think it's a carrot and ginger soup, I can smell the ginger. It is supposed to alleviate nausea symptoms quite well." She shrugs as we sit at the table in her office, I've got some bland French fries and a root beer for myself as well as a ginger ale for her. I watch her tentatively as she starts sipping at her soup, there are some soda crackers to dip or mix in but I know she would rather just eat them on the side.

"Well how is it?" I'm waiting for her to vault from her seat to the garbage or the bathroom but she sits softly and groans into the food, I take it that's a good sign.

"This is amazing! I'm hoping it stays with me and I might have found my new favorite food." I can tell she's grateful for someone knowing what no one else seemed to know, especially since this was related to food, "can you um, tell Ruby thanks for this…" it was a subtle comment that I wasn't sure I heard right but nodded in agreement as I watch her eat the whole container before resting back with a content look on her face.

"You know you can't just live off soup…" I start to chastise her eating habits and immediately bite my tongue, as I see her brows raise waiting for me to continue. I know it's not the right move and don't even bother continuing with that conversation.

"That's what I thought. Don't think just because I'm pregnant all my good eating habits will go out the window. This may be your child too Swan but this is my body, _my_ choices." She scolds me as I munch on a few more fries and drink my soda.

* * *

After that day we found a few recipes that she could actually handle that didn't send her running to the bathroom, I found myself in the kitchen more and more. I can cook simple, I have no problem with that. I guess when she goes back to wanting those fancy herbaceous meals, she can come on back and teach me a few things while she's at it, but for now I make light soups and stews that we can freeze and recook in a moments notice that are packed full of nutrients that her and the baby need.

She had me pick up prenatal vitamins secretively but of course me being me was caught by my mother. Storybrooke seriously needs more than one store to get certain things at, no matter where you go people talk and it gets old fast.

"Emma, how are you honey?" My mom was always so nosey, why should this time be any different, I guess maybe my paranoia was showing. Regina also asked me to pick up a pregnancy test or two because at this point she should test positive, so here I was trying to hide everything in my basket but of course she see's prenatal's and starts in right away. "Are those prenatal vitamins? Emma are you ser—"

"Yes—yes they are, but before you go saying anything they are for my hair." I was so prepared for this one, God forbid she sees the pregnancy tests or I am _screwed._ "If you mash them up and put them in your conditioner it helps strengthen your hair." I state it matter-of-factly like I've known this for years, which I have.

"Really?" She furrows her brows, maybe in slight disappointment or confusion or both. I can tell she's still doubting my answer.

"Yup. Sorry to rush mom but I'm on a break for lunch but had to pick up a few things and didn't want to be home late. We'll catch up soon, lunch or something okay?" I hurry on my way, grabbing a few more items off the shelf as I low-key watch my mom finish her business and leave before I get to the register. "You tell anyone about the contents of this basket and you know there will be hell to pay Mr. Clark."

"Yeah—of course, you got it sheriff," the sneezy man nods his head and swiftly cashes me out, getting me out of there before anyone else can catch me picking up certain items.

* * *

I hated running around town like I was a damn ninja, always trying not to be caught going certain places or avoiding saying certain things to certain people. I guess being in prison I didn't have anyone to talk to about pregnancy, I kept to myself and no one really cared. The guards would take me for my check ups and as long as everything looked well I was on my way and back to my cell. I didn't realize how hard it was early on to keep a pregnancy private, especially in a small town. Literally everyone knows everyone's business and there really wasn't anything you could do about it unless you lived in a bubble. Now as the Mayor of the small town she could avoid most people except for meetings and the occasional city council meeting. As sheriff my job is to work with the public _every day,_ not nearly as bad as a waitress but keeping things on the downlow was harder than I expected. I really couldn't wait to tell my parents, I knew they would be stoked (eventually) about being grandparents again and I kind of was looking forward to Regina telling Zelena about it…

* * *

"'Gina? Where are you?" I holler for her, I know for a fact the kitchen is quiet. Guess it's a fend for ourselves kind of night for the kid and me. "Babe?" I try again.

"Guest room Emma." I hear her voice from upstairs and deposit my coat and boots in the foyer closet before heading right up, trying to take a crack at which guest room she was talking about. Farthest from Henry but closest to us…the baby's new room.

She stands in the middle of the room just looking around, I'm sure I know what she's thinking, all things baby. I move to her and wrap my arms around her middle, caressing her lower stomach gently as her hands meet mine there.

"I was just thinking of decorating ideas is all." She hums in deep thought again.

"Did um—did Henry have this room as a nursery too?" I am timid about the question, I never really asked much about before I came into the picture. I didn't know much about him as a baby, or a toddler, there are times I want to know certain things but I feel guilt even though she reassures me every time that those decisions were for the best.

"He did not, this has just been an empty guest room for quite some time. He stayed in his current room." She turns in my arms and smiles at me. "I never offered to show you pictures or anything have I?" I see the gleam in her eyes, she wants to show me.

I shake my head, I never wanted to ask because Henry was her baby, that was their special time together and I'm okay with that. Regina gave him a life I never would have been able to give him and I am forever grateful to be part of their life now, especially in light of our current situation.

"I'll collect them up and we'll look before bed tonight okay?" Her lips meet mine in a single, simple kiss of promise and it melts my heart. I love that she wants to share that part of her life with me, maybe she is a tad more emotional lately but this Regina, the soft and tender, has been a wonderful change of pace.

"So, what are you thinking in here then? Pinks? Blues? Yellows?" I bite, I want to know what she's got going on in her head.

"Well we obviously don't know a sex yet and probably not until 16 or 20 weeks from what I read, but I really want to focus on gender neutral tones and designs. Maybe we can enlist Henry's help with ideas at some point." She looks around again, using her mind to picture certain things in certain places, it's fascinating watching her work in this way. She doesn't say anything at all but yet I see the cogs in her head keep spinning.

"I'm always down for getting dirty so you just tell me what you want and I'll get it done," the innuendos lost on me as baby and food was pretty much the only thing on my mind.

"Oh really?" She catches the innuendos that I didn't mean to throw out there as her brow rises at me.

"Oh, come on Regina I didn't even—" I try to defend myself and she can't help but laugh at my flustered state. "But in answer to your question, I'm ready when you are." I smile proudly at my follow up response, hoping to catch her off guard.

"Soon." She winks at me and passes right by me and out of the room. I can't help but groan again thinking about her body changing and the interesting things we will get to experience together intimately. I wonder when 'soon' is? I'm assuming after the appointment but it's really her call, I will always wait for her.

* * *

She did end up showing me photos of Henry as a baby, even though she had this curse in place she really was a great mother to him. I never would have been able to give him half the things he had with her, more than anything she wanted to be a mother I could tell. Someone to love and someone that loved her back equally…though we had a hard time when I came into the picture, it all blew over eventually.

There were photos of his birthdays, with cake all over his face, milestone pictures of him starting to walk, his first words being 'mama', written down the date and age he was when he first starting talking. Photos of him sleeping were my favorite, now I know why Regina likes to watch me sleep…she says we look a lot alike when we sleep or are sleepy. Her sentiment is sincere and I can tell she is emotional about showing me these private moments she probably has never shown anyone else. I watch her as tears fall gently down her cheeks upon showing me his first day of Kindergarten and all the cheesy awards they give out for certain things, I can't help but beam with pride that part of that kid is me as well. I am so grateful.

She lays in my arms as she cries a bit, no doubt the emotions that were just opened on top of her being pregnant, I hush her and coax her into a restful sleep before falling into a content sleep myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright ya'll get it a day early because I am heading up to Storybrooke tomorrow (seriously I'm heading up to Vancouver, BC and Stevenson is on my to-do list!) Who knows maybe it'll spark some more inspiration for random things that I can throw into this story. Hope you guys are really enjoying this drabble, I'm beginning to add other characters so it's been a struggle but I think it's been going alright thus far.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Week 7**

Her appointment was scheduled for the afternoon and she wouldn't stop texting me, mainly just asking if I was going to be on time and making sure I knew where the clinic was. It was still way early in the pregnancy but we knew we wanted a home birth, I think in Regina's case it was most natural for her in this way. I know she hadn't bared children before but coming from the Enchanted forest it was only natural for a mother to give birth in her home with the help of a midwife, probably what influenced her decision. We knew her only 'risk' going into this was her age…we weren't going to discuss much of it. You're only as old as you feel right? As far as Regina goes, she was the healthiest person I know, so risks seemed pretty minimal.

"Glad to see you can keep a certain amount of punctuality." Her sass never wavered, it didn't matter how sick she felt or how much sleep she didn't get, it only made it worse. This happened to be my least favorite part of her pregnancy, it wasn't that she was flat out mean but sometimes she just—'Queen of Sass' let me tell you.

"Yes, Regina. This is our child and I'd like to see that we are doing a good job of making sure you guys stay healthy." I always came back with smart ass _caring_ retorts of my own, because after that all I see is her eyes well up in happiness that I am thinking about her and the baby and then her snarky remarks seem to disappear as quickly as they came.

"Sorry…" she muttered softly as I sat next to her in the waiting room and took her hand, "I'm a little nervous." I squeeze her hand gently, reassuring her that we are in this together, we made a magical baby…there is no way in hell I'm turning back now. That kid is mine and hers, we are two women and we made a magical baby, I'm still having a hard time fathoming it I guess. I'm seeing this all the way through! Deep down I want a girl, I mean I'd love a little boy but having an amazing dark haired little girl that looked so much like Regina was my dream. Maybe my lighter eyes with her dark raven hair, slightly wavy as she got older—

"You have every right to be nervous, but the tests we took at home said pregnant. This is just to verify size and position. Make sure that baby is growing in a healthy spot so we don't have long term issues." I smile at her, I can tell she's impressed the newfound knowledge I seem to have gained overnight. I might have only had one biological child but ever since we started talking about potentially having a baby I have read more on pregnancy and childbirth and what to expect that most people do. I just want her to know I'm fully there for her, and yes that I _have_ been there, I want to be her person she turns to with questions or concerns because I had done it once already…and while we know how that turned out, it doesn't mean I didn't do the 9-month thing.

"Regina?" A young woman walks through a side door of the waiting area and asks if she is ready and I immediately feel her tense up, she is so nervous and it isn't like her.

"Ready 'Gina?" I squeeze her hand again and prompt her to answer the young woman, and when she nods enthusiastically and rises from her seat I follow. This midwife seems young, she cannot be more than 25 but according to Regina her references are impeccable and I trust Regina as a good judge of character when it comes to her personal health.

"I'm Letty, it's nice to finally meet you Madam Mayor, Sheriff Swan." She shakes Regina's hand and then my own. "So, first baby, I am honored you chose me to assist you in your birth! Shall we get a look at this baby?" The woman is kind of cute in her own way, a little peppy and bouncy…she seriously reminds me of a cheerleader. Her long black hair in a high pony tail on top of her head, and there is no way she weighs more than 100lbs on her maybe 5-foot frame. I'm not sure what this gal said that sold Regina but I'm still having my doubts, I'm feeling like some teen girl is going to help us deliver our baby in the long run and it feels strange.

"So, is 'Letty' short for anything?" I attempt to make small talk as she gets us settled into a little room with a bed and an ultrasound machine.

"I can sense your hesitations with me Sheriff, trust me I mean no harm here. I've already been through all this with the Mayor but I will brief you if you prefer." I nod for her to continue, Regina didn't tell me much about her so I was willing to absorb anything she wanted to tell me. "My name is actually Letitia, I am 29 years old and I originally come from the Enchanted Forest, I have also assisted in births with magical connections for the last 10 years...well not so much here in Storybrooke but in the Enchanted Forest before I was _magically_ whisked away during Zelena's curse." She smiles at me and then smiles at Regina, hoping that was enough of a simple explanation as to why Regina chose her to help us with the baby.

"You are young." I cross my arms over my chest, not really that impressed with her statements, but my lie detector is silent so I'm not sure there is anything to really worry about here…I'm still holding my suspicions.

"Yet I am qualified, shall we?" Her brows raise at me and smirks, she reminds me of Regina, "Regina, since you are so early in your pregnancy are you ok doing a probe for an ultrasound? It just allows us a better picture of the placement of the baby. I'm usually pretty non-invasive but to start out I like to see what we are working with and then we can check for sex around 16 or 20 weeks with the abdominal ultrasound if you wanted to know." Regina nods in agreement, simply, I figure she knew what was going to happen going into this. I guess since I didn't have all these options when I was pregnant, not to mention it's been 16 years, and well this time we aren't in prison.

"I'm going to step out for a moment to let you get undressed, just from the waist down and we'll have a look ok? We should be able to get a heart beat today for sure." Letty removes herself from the room, leaving Regina and I in the darkened room.

"Emma are you ok?"

"Are you sure about her? I mean she's—"

"She is completely qualified; Emma I just want a simple birthing experience without all the bells and whistles of a hospital. I want to give birth in the comfort of my home without everyone checking on me every 5 minutes. Let me have this ok? I know you are hesitant but I actually like her, she makes me smile and she makes me comfortable."

"She is you," I spit it out before I can really think about what I'm saying.

"Excuse me?" Her brows are raised at me again, waiting for me to explain myself.

"Her sass, and quick wittedness, it's you to a tee. She put me in my place twice already." I look at her carefully as she considers my comments and all I see is a smile across her lips.

"Trust me ok?" She grabs my hands and squeezes gently before quickly letting go to remove her skirt, hose, and panties, settling herself on the edge of the bed, covering herself with the linen that was supplied.

I sigh heavily as I concede to her…as always. I trust her more than anything, I guess when there is a child in the mix now things just make me nervous. I wonder if there is magic brewing between us since we created a magic baby? I let my mind wander a bit as I think about the potential magical mishaps that may continue to happen. Henry and I still hadn't told Regina about her doing magic in her sleep, maybe it's about time she found out, I have guilt because I should have talked to her but this midwife says she knows magic babies so I'll pry a bit. We hear the small knock on the door as Letty makes herself known, coming back in with a big smile.

"Well ladies, are we ready to get a look at what you got going on in there?" Regina nods somewhat excitedly and I can't help the large grin that spread across my own face. "So, are there any problems you've been having lately? Sickness? Breast tenderness? Emotional?"

"I feel more emotional and distant," I hear her pip up, I knew she was more emotional but the distance thing surprised me, maybe she's not been able to focus. "Some times I feel as if I'm in a fog or a daze." She shrugs as if she doesn't really understand that state. "I've been extremely sick, I've only just recently found a few soups and stews that I've been able to keep down. Emma's been a great help in helping me stay fed or I'd just not eat."

"Not eating is not an option, even if it's a smoothie just try to get as much nutrients in as minimal food as you think you can eat. Always remember to eat for nutrition, I think that goes for a general diet as well. Wasted calories are just that." Letty pats her hand gently as I watch their interaction. "Emma anything you've noticed?" I want to tell her so bad about the magic during her sleep but I can't bring myself to do it, it feels dishonest not telling Regina about it beforehand, we can wait until the next appointment…after I've talked to Regina about it.

"No, I think she covered it. Oh, I guess she was complaining about nipple pain?" I look to Regina to verify, I knew she might be a little self-conscious to mention this one herself, I watch her blush and I can't help but reassure her with my eyes that I mean well.

"What kind of pain Regina? Achy, sharp, dull?" She looked to Regina who was trying to come up with the feeling she felt when she had the pain.

"It feels like someone has a fireball up against them, it brings me to tears." Her response is meek and fragile, I move to be close to her, grabbing her hand as I sit on the chair next to the bed, I can tell she hates telling anyone anything personal like this.

"That should go away, your body is adjusting to the new rush of hormones, some of those symptoms you notice early on will—well should, go away by the time you hit your second trimester. For now, I'd say warm or cold compresses, a bath, whichever feels better for you, just something soothing. I've heard of some couples using a light oral bathing to soothe…that's if you are up for intimate activities." She was honest and I knew I should have liked her sooner, Regina got a little uncomfortable but the latter was said for me.

"So regular sexual activity is ok?" I pip in, I know this so I'm not sure why I wanted to ask, I know it made Regina uncomfortable and the guilt immediately hit me.

"Yes. Only as long as Regina is ok with it. Her body is doing the work; she's felt sick, her body sore, I mean you can't blame her for not wanting to have sex." I nod in agreement, I know this, I do. I will wait for her…I would never pressure her. What she's doing is huge for us, I cannot ask for more than a healthy baby. "Well I know you both are anxious to look at your little one, why don't we take a look huh?" Her smile is contagious, or it might just be the excitement buzzing in the room as she maneuvers around us getting her portable machine hooked up and ready to roll. Letty scoots me to the head of the bed so she can work between Regina's legs, I feel my wife tense up as her nerves kick in…I know this is not the most comfortable situation for her to be in so being here for support is definitely my job.

"Babe, I'm so excited and nervous that my insides are doing summersaults," I lean down to whisper in her ear, offering a bit of comfort.

"Ok, Regina I need you to relax. This is the vaginal ultrasound there is a sheathe over it and some lubrication so it might feel a bit cold at first. The tip of the probe is where the ultrasound mechanism is so you'll feel that press against your cervix gently as we look for your baby's position ok?" She nods, "Ok, I'm going to touch you now, just relax." She does just that as I feel Regina tighten her grip on my own hand, surely it's the cold and the medical part of it all that causes her apprehension.

"You ok baby?" I watch her face, looking for more signs of distress but I notice her eyes are glued to the monitor where our baby will appear very shortly.

"Alright, let's see, where are you my darling—Ah, there it is!" Letty mumbles to herself as she adjusts the ultrasound for a better angle and points to the monitor.

"The blob? That's all?" I'm shocked that's all I see, I mean I guess it's only about 2 months but still I expected more, well I didn't know what to expect really but that wasn't quite it.

"That _blob_ is your baby Sheriff." Regina pips in, trying to stay stoic as I notice tears streaming down her face. I reach for a tissue to give her as she takes it and is completely mesmerized by the picture on the monitor. "I just can't—"

"Believe it Regina, that is your baby. Let's see if I can pick up a heartbeat yet, it's still a little early but with this I sometimes can get a good angle." She moves the ultrasound really focusing on the little one, she turns the sound on and we are met with a slower heartbeat, "that is your heartbeat Regina, obviously pretty excited." She smiles and Regina laughs a bit, until we finally hear a much more rapid rhythm, "you hear that one? _That,_ is your baby's heartbeat, it is very faint but we can still hear it. Sounds good and steady to me, should have a strong heart just like it's moms." We both have watery smiles as we watch the little blob on the monitor, the little pulsing heartbeat inside the blob, I can't even describe the feeling. Letty takes a few pictures before continuing on with the exam.

"Looks like with size you should have a baby come mid-December, just before the holiday." Letty smiles at us, "congratulations ladies," the grin across her face is about as excited as ours as she starts cleaning up her things, "I can make house calls for appointments if you prefer Regina." I see my wife nod as she wipes her tears away gently, "the pictures will be ready for you before you leave." Letty smiles again and leaves us so Regina can get dressed.

"Emma—" her voice cracks as she envelops me in a massive hug, one that I can't even explain. Full of emotion; fear, excitement, hesitation, love, the works…

"Hey, hey are you ok?" I hug her back just as deeply as I feel her sniveling into my shoulder.

"I'm just so happy Em," I can't help but hold her tight, I knew this was important to her, to us, but to see it come to fruition has definitely sealed how she was truly feeling about the whole thing. "I love you so much." She grabs my face and kisses me for all that it's worth, I smile into the kiss and return it in fervor.

"I love you too. Come on, let's go grab those blob pictures and head home huh?" I feel like we just had sex in that room, the level of excitement that radiated off us is crazy.

* * *

We spent the rest of that evening just staring at the picture of our blob, it's crazy to think how far we are in comparison to those first few weeks. I mean looking back it seemed like we'd never get to the point we are but we did, that belly of hers is growing and the baby is growing, I just can't even begin to express the happiness I feel about the whole situation. Henry was the only other person we told, only because of the magical mishaps, I thought it would be best that we know for sure. He looked confused as he saw the picture of the soon-to-be baby, trying to make out what was where. We reassured him that parts would develop and that the next time we got a picture it would look much more like a baby.

It would still be some time before we told our family and let me tell you that was the hardest thing. So many times, I'd ask her if we could tell my parents or ask if she was ready to tell her sister. We weren't going to do huge pregnancy announcements but at least telling them in person was what we were hoping for, keeping it under wraps was the hardest let me tell you! When it came to Zelena she knew something was amiss as soon as Regina declined a cocktail at Sunday dinner at our home. She not only called her out on that but she also called out Regina's weight loss and the constant peaked look.

* * *

"Regina you know you can't lie to me, your deathly thin and look like you haven't eaten in weeks." Zelena's always blunt honesty as we sat around the table, Henry already had removed himself to play video games and baby Robin was asleep in the bassinet in the sitting room. "You barely touched dinner, don't think I didn't notice."

"I'm fine. I've just been feeling a little under the weather lately." She shrugged as she blew off her sisters comment.

"Swan why are you not feeding her? She's all gangly." The redhead reached over and pulled at her sister's arm to prove her point. Regina was looking a bit thin but I know she would bounce back quickly, give her a couple weeks and I'm sure she'll be ravenous…not only for food but for me. Which I'm hoping happens in her case, I was feeling quite anxious and irritable with the lack of sex we'd been having but trying to keep myself otherwise occupied. Whether it was new recipes I could try for her and reading up on what to expect. I even downloaded my own pregnancy app so I could fill her in with fun facts that we could lay in bed and laugh about, she loved that I was so involved with her pregnancy. I figured it was the least I could do.

"She's been to the doctor, Zelena, she's fine." I try to side with my wife.

"Excuse me." Regina quickly removed herself from the table, no doubt making her way to the bathroom to either go, (which has been increasing as of late) or to gather herself from her sister picking on her. I can tell she's a little sensitive about Zelena's comments, which wasn't like her at all. Right now, Regina's heart was on her sleeve and she couldn't seem to keep her walls up high enough, she was like the little pig with his house of straw and Zelena was the big bad wolf.

"I know you guys are hiding something, please don't tell me she's dying," Zelena's voice actually cracked at the sheer thought of losing her sister. It didn't take long for Regina to come back, her mood shifted to slightly annoyed and huffy as she carried a manila envelop and handed it to her sister before sitting back down at the head of the table, sipping her water.

"What's this then? Your will?" Her sass didn't waver, I do hope our child doesn't have the attitude the Mills sisters share because I'm not sure I can handle it.

"Just open it, since you can't seem to lay up." Regina's walls were up now, I knew exactly what was in that envelope and Zelena just kind of ruined it for herself because she wouldn't stop picking on her baby sister.

Slowly but surely the redhead opened the envelope, pulling out the small ultrasound photo, quickly looking at the blob and then the patient name on the photo and the date.

"WHAT?!" Her shriek is excited and shock more than anything before she starts rambling off questions, "how the bloody hell did you achieve this? Didn't you curse yourself? How—"

"Stop." Regina stated it simply, halting her sisters overly excited state. "Emma and I had been trying for awhile and it finally happened. Good old-fashioned candle magic and incantations did it believe it or not?" Regina smiled, it was nice for her to finally let her guard down a bit around her sister I think.

"There is a potion you could have used…" she urged as she was trying to inform us of other ways before I cut in with my reaction to the potion.

"Yeah we tried that, while the acquired appendage was fun for a while, the potion was a little rough on the system." I am not a bit shy about participating in the conception of said child.

"Regina you could have come to me to help, I happen to be quite versed in potions—" surprised her baby sis didn't come to her for a little advice, too proud knowing Regina.

"Hey is there a spell that could give me a—"

"You want a cock just to play with, don't you?" She eyed me up and down, and I couldn't help the flush that followed thinking that this was Zelena I was talking to about wanting a magical cock for sex with her sister. _Awkward._

"You can't tell me she's kinkier than you are?" She looked at Regina questioning.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She literally was going to be sick, we both watched as she vaulted from the dining chair only able to make it to the kitchen sink before expelling whatever had bothered her stomach. Apparently, the thought of sex wasn't a pleasant one, or maybe the idea of me with a penis…

"Oh honey I'm so sorry," I rub her back gently and sweep her hair to the side.

"Here." Zelena pushes me aside and hands Regina something, "try sucking on that." My brows rose as I look over to see what Zelena had given her...a slice of lemon. "Oh, don't look at me like that, it really does work. Just suck the juice, while you don't look pleasant doing it, it really does help." She tried to coax Regina again, this time offering her a small glass with just the tart juice squeezed inside. Regina wasn't in a place to argue she took the glass and sipped down some of the juice, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth to ease her symptoms. "Lemon candies work as well," she offered another piece of advice.

"How—" I couldn't help but question her knowledge.

"I might have been a fake midwife but I did learn a few things, I didn't get much of a pregnancy thanks to you but I am grateful I never got to experience this unpleasantness. Sorry sis." Regina just shrugged, not really caring what the redhead said at this point. I on the other hand had a bit of guilt at her jab, but when I was the Dark One I definitely had my own dark motives in mind.

"Thank you." Regina spoke up, finally having her sickness under control. "That really did seem to help. Keep lemons on the shopping list." She eyed me and I nodded in agreement.

"Some extra salt in your diet early on isn't a bad thing. Also, a lot of water. If you are going to vomit it helps if you have something to vomit up." I too didn't have a problem with morning sickness when I was pregnant, I felt for Regina that she was dealing with it and I was hoping we could get a handle on it.

"You are my sister not my midwife." Regina sassed.

"Right, sister to sister then. I still care." She finally pulled Regina to her and gave her a hug, Regina couldn't help but melt into it. I know how far they had come in their relationship so I knew this meant a lot to both of them. "Swan you take care of her or you'll deal with my wrath," hugging her sister, she opened her eyes and stared me down. "I'm really happy for you baby sis, truly."

Robin's whimpering broke the two, meaning it was time to call it a night.

* * *

So Zelena ruined the surprise for herself but we all know how she is, we secretly love her for her brashness but sometimes she knows how to ruin a good thing. She was more than excited for baby Robin to have a cousin that was so close in age, we'd be happy to have them so close together, and not to mention some of the clothes that we could take off Zelena's hands if we have a girl. _Still really hoping for a girl._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey sorry it took me so long for another update, vacation (which was awesome), OUAT finale (also awesome but sads) and my school session started up so I've been a tad busier than normal.**

 **Speaking of the finale, I LOVED it, cried like a baby! Hope you guys enjoyed it too...even got my SQ heart beating a bit with that hug. The only way the stories live on now guys is with FanFiction, that's what it's here for! So Canon's be damned, I will always be a SQ shipper because they have a wonderful chemistry. The magic stays alive because we choose to not let it be over just because the show is over!**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

 **Week: 9**

It was time, I had to do it. Regina was having more issues with magic while she slept, but now it was starting to cross over into her wakefulness and she thought _I_ was doing the magic. _Maybe the baby was doing magic?_ I guess I better do this like a bandage, it's just got to get talked about, I feel bad waiting for this long in general.

"Hey 'Gina babe, can we talk?"

"Are you okay?" She asked me tenderly as we sat in bed, getting ready to sleep.

"Yeah—I'm find, how are you feeling?" I pry gently, trying to coax more of her mental state over anything, I just don't want to press the wrong buttons right before bed.

"Emma, if this is about sex again—" she warns. We've had this talk over the last few weeks and it's slowly driving me crazy but I know she'll say 'soon, soon.'

"No baby it's not sex." I smile at her, as I watch her put some lotion on her tiniest of baby bump. It's a routine, ever since her clothes got tight, she was not going to end up with stretch marks, she refused.

"So-?" She waited again for me to speak, obviously I wanted to bring it up but how to do it so she doesn't lock herself in her vault.

"Do you remember when you told me there might be some magical mishaps with having a magical baby?"

"Oh God—no Emma—" she halted all movements and stared at me and just waited, she was scared, terrified if we were being honest.

"Hey calm down, it's fine." I was honest because it was fine, thus far there hasn't been anything I couldn't handle, I guess I'm just not sure if it's a 1st trimester thing or if we should expect little surprises through the whole pregnancy.

"Emma what happened?" Her brows rose high on her forehead, waiting for me to continue.

"There has been some things, but nothing crazy. It's actually how Henry and I figured you were pregnant before you—or we actually _knew._ "

"Emma—" her patience wore thin now, _just do it you coward._

"Look you poofed me outback—butt naked. You poofed Henry in between us one night, you make pints of ice cream appear on the nightstand and they are melted by morning. Seriously it's been nothing too bad." I shrug, not sure what else she wants to hear.

"Henry—" She was slightly upset that something happened with him.

"He's fine 'Gina, I put up a protection spell around his room every night so you don't—so things don't get too weird for him—or me."

We sat there in silence for a few moments as I let her process her unruly magic. She didn't like not being in control I knew that coming into this and that's why she warned me about it early on.

"Nothing bad?" Her poor voice was meek, and I could tell she felt guilty about the incidents.

All I did was shake my head and grab her hand, giving a gentle squeeze. I smile at her and nudge her hoping to get a small smile from her, hoping she'll accept this as a part of her pregnancy.

"Look I think if we just take it as it is there really shouldn't be that many negative effects," I shrug it off, I mean it really hasn't been that bad.

"I'm just scared Emma, why didn't you tell me? I told you it was a possibility and you've been lying to me. Not only you but our son as well!" Her mood shifted awfully quick, I didn't expect this to happen but now I was for sure in the dog house. "Emma you should have told me immediately!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips, she was pissed and I cowered.

"Babe."

"No, do _not,_ 'babe' me. I can't even—" She huffs at me and has run out of things to say, I'm not sure I should leave or if I should wait. She stares at me for a few moments waiting for me to say something but I'm not even sure what would get me out of the dog house now so I just stare…yeah that was just as bad. She turns on her heels and makes her way to the en-suite, slamming the door.

"Shit…" I can't help but grumble, but what the hell was I was supposed to do? I know it's hormones and her way of protecting herself, it really was best just to let her cool off. I grab my pillow and wander out of the room.

"Hey ma, you ok?" Henry's sleepy face, his night surely disrupted by the yelling that happened a few minutes prior.

"Yeah I'm good kid, I uhh told your mom about the magic in her sleep thing—she uhh—" I shrug it off, "I'm gonna go lay downstairs, keep an ear out huh?"

"I heard her yelling," he looks at me trying to figure out if it was me that actually did something wrong or if it was her hormones being angry.

"Yeah." I start my descent as he encourages me.

"She'll come around," he smiles at me, hopeful as always, my boy.

I smile as I hit the bottom of the stairs, that kid is so thoughtful, I hope he's right about his mom. I feel bad but I didn't want to freak her out if it was simple stuff, if things were happening that were far outside my control I totally would have told her. Thus far it was minor things that I didn't think needed to add to the stress of carrying a child, I was fine and so was Henry. I'm really hoping it stays simple and who knows it might go away. I'm going to bring it up at our next appointment for sure.

* * *

It didn't take long that night before I found her wrapped up in my lap, she lay atop me quite comfortably and I adjusted us so we lay with my spooning her, my hand rested on her lower belly protectively. Guess it was her way of apologizing for her being a tad irrational, snuggled into my arms, us both uncomfortable, was her apology. She didn't need to apologize I knew it wasn't her fault deep down for her over-reacting.

I was awake enough to poof us to the bedroom in the early morning hours so we could lounge more comfortably…and honestly since I told her about the magic, I hadn't noticed it since. Maybe it was on its way out. She didn't let me go much that night, it was sweet and tender…she was pretty upset when she left me sitting there, I'm glad that Regina didn't come back at me when she laid with me on the couch.

* * *

 **Week: 11**

My phone rang as soon as I walked into the office, things had progressed nicely. Regina had taken to eating lemons regularly…or sucking on them, which I found odd but hey they seemed to help. She packed them wherever she went, kept plenty at her office and plenty in the basket at home. I was more afraid that her mouth would start peeling with the amount of acidity she'd been consuming.

"Yeah babe what's up, I just got to the office." I stand there with my coat still on, knowing I might end up running out for whatever she wants.

" _I'm so sorry Emma but—can you bring me some French Fries?"_ I hear her voice sound so tender and sweet on the line, she's got these cravings, and I figure as long as they ease her sickness it should be fine.

"I'm sorry what now?" I laugh a little, "Regina it's 9 am, we both just got to work."

" _Pleeeeeaaassseee…."_ The smile across my face is priceless, I know if I keep running out like this I need to tell my parents soon. Dad is going to think I'm trying to stay away for a reason or getting out of work just to hook up with her for whatever reason. I see my dad wander into the station and I know I'll be relieved to go on a little break now that he's here.

"Okay okay, I'll see you soon." I hang up the phone and greet my dad with a smile.

"Hey kid what's going on?" He knows something is up but I know he won't full on approach me about it, he'll wait until I come to him. He knows it'll be worth the wait if I'm being this elusive about everything.

"I'm going to run and get a coffee and a bear claw you want in on that action?" I smile as I make my way to the door.

"Sounds great. Don't be too long I've got some reports to run over with you." He hollered after me as I made my way down the hall.

"I won't be long dad!" I quicken my pace so I get to keep my heart in my chest today and decide to walk around town, it was a nice spring day after all I might as well enjoy the trip. I'm sure all the townspeople could see my smile from a mile away, the thought that Regina was carrying my baby made me ridiculously proud and it showed from a mile away. Even if people looking at me or catching me in conversation didn't know why I was so happy and smiley all the time, they soon would. Regina's cute little belly was starting to pop out, as much as she denied it…I totally saw it when she was naked. Her clothes might fit for now but in a few weeks, we'll definitely be making a trip for some maternity clothes.

I wander into Granny's and don't see Ruby today but Granny is there, I know it's early and she might question my need for French fries at 9 am but I'm just gonna roll with it, hell maybe she can smell the hormone too. I'm actually surprised she hasn't said anything yet or questioned Regina when we've come in here, maybe she knows but has enough respect to know Regina as a private person…unlike Ruby and myself.

I sit at the bar and wait for someone to wait on me, surprising though it's not Granny…

"Hey honey, what can I get ya?" Some new girl (her name tag says Zoe) comes and greets me, shoulder length, wavy red hair, a cheesy smile and flirtier than I like my waitresses, I'm hesitant to converse much with her.

"Hey can I get two coffees, two bear claws, and an order of fries to go please." I'm simple and straight to the point.

"That's a random order." She scoffs and is quick to judge my order and I can't help but shrug my shoulders at her opinion, as I didn't ask for it. I adjust myself so she can see my sheriff badge a little better as I wait for her to put the order in.

"Oh, sorry Sheriff, I'll get it right in for you." Her personality changed a bit as the authority was recognized.

"Thank you." I notice her hustle away, I sigh as I sit and wait, I see Granny again and she finally manages to come over and say hello.

"Hey there Emma, what do you think of the new girl?" Her brows raise, waiting for my critique and I guess as a 'regular' my opinion mattered.

"She's flirty that's for sure. She also was quick to judge my order." I scowl, thinking I've never been judged on a food order before.

"Well not many order fries at 9 am," she laughs and smiles at me suspiciously, "anything else she craves?"

"How the hell—" all she does is point at her nose and I get it, the same explanation that Ruby said, 'the nose knows.' "I might be old, but the nose still works."

"No, just salty and an insane amount of lemons, I swear her mouth will start to peel any day." I can't help but quench at thinking about the amount of lemon juice Regina must consume any given day.

"It's good for the skin though, not that she needs help there." Granny smiles and pats my hands, "you just make sure you take care of her, we don't need the Evil Queen version back."

"As soon as she has to alter her wardrobe, Hell will freeze over so be prepared." I joke with the older woman before Zoe arrives with my order.

"Here you go Sheriff," she places my order on the counter and I am on my merry way. Regina's office isn't much of a trek, but as most cravings go I hope I can get there before her mind changes. I swear if she keeps me on delivery service I'm going to lose my job, I wonder if I could hire someone to do deliveries for me…I ponder for a moment on that thought as I wander through town. I wouldn't get to see her as often as I do now though.

I knock gently on her office door, Olivia is not at her post in the front office so I carefully open the door to her office looking around carefully before spotting my wife on the couch in her office. Damn she's so adorable all curled up. I put the food on the far table before moving to the couch to try and rouse her gently…

"'Gina, babe…" I rub her hip trying to be as gentle as I can.

"Hm—oh you're here." She turns to look at the clock on the wall, "I was just resting my eyes for a few minutes, I felt so tired."

I can't help but nod, I'm not sure how much of her pregnancy she's keeping track of but I am on it like the best baby-daddy (mommy) ever! I notice her mood shifts, cravings, sleeping patterns, when she's feeling sad, when she's feeling flirty, irritable, when she's got an upset stomach. I have also learned to be super tender with her when waking her up because if I wake her up wrong or if something startles her awake, it turns ugly extremely quickly.

"I brought your fries." I explain softly, and she moans excitedly at the smells that have invaded her office.

"That's not all you brought," she grins wickedly at me and bites her lip…I should have left the coffee's or at least dropped them at the station or left them at Olivia's desk.

"Yeah sorry about the coffee smell, I told dad I was going for one and he agreed so—"

"No, no that's not it."

I watch her rise and wander to the bag, forgoing the fries altogether and grabbing a bear claw. I am slack jawed as she quickly moves it to her mouth, tenderly moaning at the soft pastry as the taste and smell assault her taste buds…that was _so_ my breakfast woman.

I swallow back my jealousy, that donut is getting more action than I've gotten in a couple months and I can't help but feel a little neglected. I sit there on the couch and watch her lick her lips, getting a bit of the frosting that has glazed them, her groans are killing me at this point.

"This child is very much yours Swan, I—" she moans again as she takes another bite, I really need to leave or I might end up in a very different frame of mind

"It's ok, I understand." I bite back a bit of my sadness, I know she will continually blame me for all the 'bad food' cravings so I just get used to it. I know I don't have the best diet but I can't help that I have an amazing metabolism, and no matter if she gains excess weight or not I'm still going to love her, she's my damn wife and she's carrying my kid! What is not to love huh?

She finishes my breakfast by licking her fingers and moseying back to the couch, sitting next to me and laying her head on my shoulder. I let her relax into me as I wrap an arm around her, rubbing her side gently.

"Do you feel better?" I whisper into her hair, as I kiss the crown of her head.

"I want to take the day off." She was straight to it, she was honest and had the 'I don't give a fuck' kind of attitude.

"Did something happen?" I rub her side gently as she speaks.

"No. I just really want to sleep, I'm a bit cranky and want to try and sleep it off so I don't take it out on you or Henry." She shrugs and nuzzles into me further. "I've been keeping track of when you tell me I did magic in my sleep against how much sleep I get…there is a slight correlation. So, I'm _trying_ not to push myself and do what my body tells me to do."

"I'm glad you made that connection, I wouldn't have even thought." I laugh slightly as I see the wheels in her head have been turning.

"So, if I feel tired—like a few moments ago, I rest. However today, I'd feel better if I did it at home." I hear her sigh heavily. "The sofa is not forgiving for long-term."

"I really need to get some work done today, will you be ok home alone?" I know I need to go back to the station, I have already taken off more days with her than I care to admit since she's been pregnant and my parents are really getting suspicious.

"Definitely, I have reached my limit with people today, all the calls I've had are completely pointless and irritating. Some time in my own space would be welcome." She nods in affirmation, I know she doesn't hate her alone time and she might as well get it now.

"So—um—when do you think we can tell my parents? I can tell dad is acting funny and my distance from my mother—well she keeps calling me and texting me about when we are getting together." I start to ramble, I'm really excited and want to tell them but I can tell she's nervous about it.

"This weekend, we'll have dinner. I am finally starting to feel better, I don't feel the need to eat 12 lemons a day." We laugh at her comment, I am grateful she is finally feeling on the up and up and that's good news for everybody. I was happy when she finally started to put back her weight a bit, she was pretty gangly (as Zelena put it) for a few weeks.

"Have you thought about how you want to tell them?" I speak up, not sure if I've even thought about it. I've been mulling it over in my head but I haven't really thought about it as a surprise or if we should just tell them outright.

"Your mother is the party planner, I've never been good at it, especially when it comes to opening myself up to others…even those who are family." She states simply as I purse my lips, thinking of something, _somewhat_ creative, this was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

It did up being the worst thing ever, trying to come up with some way to tell my parents we were having a baby. I was scared they would be confused or ask too many questions…I mean they are my parents and we are two women; do they really want to know the details? Telling them it was a magical conception was the easiest answer, I didn't want to explain that we started with me having a magical penis but it didn't work out for us that way.

We planned to have Sunday dinner at our house, usually it was my parents with Neal, Zelena and Robin, and us with Henry. Just a chance for us all to bond, it was the best tradition. Regina called Zelena to tell her that she was invited but it was going to be the night we told my parents so she needed to keep her mouth shut if she knew what was good for her.

I told my parents that we were finally back on track for family dinners now that things had calmed down so plan for the normal 6 o'clock family dinner. I was hoping whatever we put together would work, I mean it wasn't every day you announced a pregnancy…if this was the Enchanted Forest it would be a huge deal that the Queen was pregnant. Here? Not as much, and because Regina was such a private person it made her want to hold back parading herself around even more. I was more afraid that my parents were going to go overboard, well my mom. I mean she's now expecting another grandchild and to her family is everything.

* * *

 **Who's ready for a Swan-Mills-Charming family dinner?**

 **Oh and some other stuff might show up next chapter too (hint, hint-wink, wink)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry guys life has gotten busy; work, kids out on summer break, and I'm trying to move. I'm still working on this I promise and they may become rough around the edges but I'm still working on it. I do have the next chapter in the works and they might get a LITTLE shorter as we keep going. I hope you guys are still enjoying.**

 **Oh, some sexy stuff might have finally happened so 'you're welcome.' ;-) Warning: magic cock is back...because it worked with the story. LOL**

* * *

The knock at the door came a little earlier than expected, not that my parents were usually late but early was completely new for them. I was nervous, Regina was super nervous that she was in fact throwing up again upstairs when the knock on the door came. I know she'd pull herself together but when her nerves got the better of her she just lost it, I really hope this wasn't going to be a regular thing.

"Hey guys, welcome, welcome." I smiled the best I could, knowing my wife was upstairs unleashing God knows what and would be down shortly.

"Hey honey, how are you?" My mom gives me a quick hug after putting Neal down and letting him wander around a bit. Good thing the house is pretty much baby proofed, there isn't much he can get into. Not only that but since we babysit regularly for them he's knows Regina's rules around the house…and he loves to impress Regina more than anyone. Must run in the family. I laugh to myself as I watch him wander, knowing we'll have a little one to let walk around the house later this year.

"We are good, Regina is just finishing upstairs but will be down in a bit." I wander into the kitchen with my parents in tow.

"She ok?" My dad looks concerned.

"Yeah we took a late shower," I shrug not thinking anything of it but getting an eyebrow raise from both my parents, "not like that." I flush, thoroughly embarrassed that my parents had just thought about Regina and I having sex in the shower before we expected company, _though the idea was appealing._

"Knock, knock." Zelena's voice could be heard from the foyer, she had all the sudden got so accustomed to letting herself into the house when she was expected…I'm not sure I appreciated it or not.

"Kitchen." I holler out, hoping she gets the message.

"Where's Regina?" The redhead peeks around corners a bit as she eyes me carefully.

"She's upstairs getting ready." I nod simply and Zelena catches my drift.

"Shall I go check on her? Here Snow, I know how much you miss your baby being so little," she quickly deposits Robin in mom's arms and wanders upstairs. She does love babies, I swear it's what her life was meant for.

"Well I've got BBQ chicken on outback if you guys want to join me in the backyard I thought we'd dine alfresco, something different. Plus, I've been trying to be in the kitchen more, which means the BBQ is my best friend." I smile as they follow me, dad grabbing a few dishes from the island, mom with Robin in her arms and Neal following close behind her.

"Where is Henry?"

"Right here Grandma, hey guys, sorry." Henry makes himself comfortable at the picnic table we have outback and makes small talk with mom and Neal, making funny faces at Robin. He's going to be a great big brother and my heart swells just watching him…of course my dad would notice.

"You good Em?" I look at him questioningly, trying to figure out what he's trying to ask. "You sure Regina is up for company? Is everything ok with you guys?"

"Yeah dad it's great, I was just spacing out thinking about Henry," I huff and pretend annoyance, "he's always running a few minutes behind, talking to Violet _all_ the time." I laugh gently and tend to the grill a bit, checking the corn, peppers and onions I've got roasting on there as well. "Hey can you hand me that large serving plate?" I gesture to the table for him to grab it for me as he nods in understanding.

"You guys have just seemed a little out of sorts lately, I want to make sure everything is ok with my girl."

I love him so much; my dad is such a great dad. Maybe a little over protective at times but he's a great guy. I'm kind of glad deep down we started as friends and then became a different relationship. My mind is wandering again, thinking about the baby, hoping I can be a good influence on a child, I admit my own fears but I'm careful about how much I let Regina in on my fears, I know we've got each other's back.

"Still with me Em? You spaced out again."

"Jeez, I'm sorry, just a tad tired I guess, maybe it's this unusual heat we've got for this time of year." I shrug again, not sure what he wants me to say.

"Ah, look who I found." Zelena announces as she wanders into the yard with Regina on her tail, I can tell my wife's eyes are strained. Either she's been crying or she's vomited that bad that she added a bit of eye strain. I sense Regina's discomfort right away, I mean I know her clothes are getting a bit snug and maybe that's why she's having a hard time right now. Her bump is barely noticeable, if anything it looks like she ate a nice healthy meal…problem is we haven't eaten yet. She wanders over to me, checking out my work, I'm glad her vomiting has laid up a bit with food. I'm happier she can tolerate what I cook, that says a lot about how much I've grown as a capable adult.

"It looks lovely Emma, thanks for doing this. I umm—"

"You look a little uncomfortable, did Zelena help?" I keep the conversation low-key.

She nods at me gently as she smiles at her sister in thanks. She had magically helped her let out the seams a bit in a skirt and found a lose fitting blouse that matched well enough that didn't give too much away. If she continued to dress in those tight pencil skirts and button popping tops everyone would know we were expecting.

"Regina you look like you are feeling so much better, much more color in your cheeks compared to the last time I saw you." Mom's voice can't help but make comments, and I know it makes Regina uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, must have been that spring flu that kept half of the students out of school hm?" I look to Zelena who is having a hard time keeping her mouth shut.

"Gosh, it's been so terrible this year I'm not sure what is going on. Storybrooke has usually been really easy on the colds and flu but this year has been strange." Mom was making simple conversation and Regina was a professional about pulling the attention directly off of her and onto an easier subject. "Well I'm just glad no one else in the family caught it. Emma, your immune system must be amazing."

"All that healthy crap Regina makes me eat mom." I joke with her and laugh, getting a laugh from everyone…ok this is so awkward and I wish the awkwardness would go away.

"'Gina!" We all watch Neal as he excitedly makes himself known and runs to Regina, his dark hair bouncing as he about trips over his own feet.

"Hello my big boy." She lifts him as he snuggles into her neck, I can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, _that's my favorite spot to smell to bro._ He adjusts himself slightly uncomfortable on her lap, there is something on his mind.

"You have a baby in your tummy 'Gina?" His face curious and stupidly innocent as my parents stare at Regina slack jawed and shocked.

* * *

And ladies and gentlemen _that_ is how the rest of my family found out about Regina and I having a baby, so much for the element of surprise huh?

I can't say I was disappointed, it was kind of funny. If I understand my brother correctly he tells me (in his best toddler expressions), "she felt fat on the tummy." Obviously, Regina wasn't too happy with his use of words, and shrunk into a little hole and flushed a lot when it was blurted out but overall the reception was warm. I think my mom might have cried a bit and my dad was through the roof…well if we were inside he'd be through the roof.

* * *

"You are not!" My mom was shocked, tears in her eyes as she looked between Regina and myself.

"I very much am…" Regina nodded, laughing inside at Snow's dumbfounded look.

"Seriously? This—I mean what—" mom was still in shock, I couldn't really read right away if it was happy or sad or upset, there really wasn't an emotion I was getting from her besides weird.

"Mom, let's just leave it as 'it is.' There is nothing else to talk about, we wanted it and we tried for a long time for it and it finally happened for us." It was a simple explanation, I didn't want to get into magic cocks, or the sex or anything with my parents but-

"But how?" Of course she would ask.

"Magic, how else do you think these two could have a child _together._ " Zelena piped up, I know her bluntness is always the life of any party but in this case, I was glad she was there to help us out with the magical explanations.

"I'm not sure I want to know—" my dad finally spoke up, trying to ward off a particularly awkward conversation that could happen.

"So how far are you? How are you feeling? Is that way you guys have been so elusive?" My mom was throwing questions left and right and it didn't take long for Regina to come back with simple answers.

"12 weeks, better than I have been, and yes." Regina was quick to answer each question my mom had spouted off at us.

"How could you keep this a secret for so long?" The table went quiet, mom's face still questioning as I watched Regina's eyes practically shoot daggers in mom's direction, her brow rose high on her head.

"We uhh—we wanted to wait until we were out of the miscarriage window, you know just in case something happened." I said quietly, trying to keep Regina calm, my mom still oblivious to the mention of hidden secrets.

The rest of the dinner went rather peacefully really. We shared our ultrasound pictures with them and much to Regina's hesitance she finally let her stomach out a little bit, her little bump was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I didn't get to enjoy mine as much as I would have liked and it was only because of where I was and how I ended up there, but Regina? Oh man, I love that little bump more than I can possibly express. Mom was excited that we were due so close to Christmas, having a little Prince or Princess all bundled up for the cold winter months was, 'perfect for all those holiday pictures.' Regina was less than thrilled.

* * *

 **Week 14:**

"What the fuck?" I whisper to myself as I'm jolted from my sleep, I glance at the clock, it's shortly after 1 am. I hear Regina's breathing, in deep sleep, she is moaning a bit and there it is, "what the actual fuck." I can't help it, what other reaction would I have right now? There is none! There is no way I can go back to sleep with this thing, it's magic, it's throbbing and I didn't take no damn potion for it. Why do I have a cock and why is it so unbelievably uncomfortable right now!?

I breathe gently trying to control the pulsing between my legs. This thing is going to be the death of me…I mean I had asked Zelena about a spell to give me one to play with sexually but I think Regina just gave me one in her sleep. Is she having a sex dream? Is she dreaming of my having sex with her with—with this thing? I listen carefully as her breathing intensifies and then slows down a bit, she groans deep and throaty.

 _Jeez woman you are going to kill me in your sleep._ I groan as I listen to her, trying to tune out as much of those pleasurable sighs as I can.

We haven't really had sex yet since she's been pregnant, she's been flirtier lately though and I figure that's a good sign. Her mood has gotten better and now that the cat is out of the bag with most of the family she is definitely more comfortable in her skin. Sex however? Not as much, I think she still harbor's insecurities for intimacy, I can't blame her nor can I force her into something she's not comfortable with. However, her dreams suggest otherwise right now…if my suspicions are correct she's as horny as I am but is feeling extremely uncomfortable with her changing body.

I hear another sigh and my magic cock throbs for her, this fucking thing has a mind of its own I swear! I've got to have her, if she rejects me I'll accept it but if I coax her awake gently maybe she'll be receptive to my advances tonight.

I slowly move to spoon her, kissing the back of her shoulder as I wrap my arms around her, feeling the small swell of her abdomen under my fingertips…seriously my favorite thing right now. She moans again as she pushes her ass into my groin, yup that's going to jolt her awake for sure but maybe if she knows it's magic she can get rid of it for me so I can go back to sleep…

"Em—it's early—" she's sleepy I can tell, but she is certainly acting receptive.

"You were moanin' quite a bit babe," I whisper in her ear, as I kiss along the shell and down her neck. "Good dreams I hope." I smile, hoping to jolt her memory on what she might have been dreaming.

"Mmm hm—" she moans again as I nip at the tendon in her neck and push my own groin against her backside again.

"Did you get a toy?" She was groggy and extremely confused as I continued kissing her neck and ear, pulling her nightgown to the side so I can kiss different spots along her shoulders and arm.

"Nope—"

"What-?" she pushes against me again as she feels the hardness between my legs and it finally hits her as she jolts awake, magicking on lights and throwing the covers off me.

"Oh Gods 'Gina! Bright!" I try to cover my eyes to block the light as hers glance at my new edition she decided to give me in my sleep.

"Emma did you use magic? What happened?" She is confused why I have it and blaming me of course, because who else would there be to blame at this point?

"It wasn't me…" I throw my arm behind my head and grin playfully before I continue, eyes finally adjusting to the lights in the room, "what were you dreaming about Regina?"

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, I watch her face flush in embarrassment.

"Nothing—" she was quick to answer I knew she was lying, my lie detector was pinging like crazy! She stands at the edge of the bed, uncertain, I see her eyes darting back between my new cock and my eyes…she's definitely contemplating something here.

"Seriously? So, nothing you were dreaming about could give me this raging hard-on? Nothing at all?" I play with her, I can't help it, she hates I do this to her but I know she'll come around and we'll get down to business in no time. I just have to play the game first and wait it out. I watch as she shakes her head, her eyes fixated on my more than obvious state of arousal. "Okay, well I guess I'll go take a cold—"

"Don't." She sat on the edge of the bed again, I could tell she was nervous and I didn't want to push her of course. "I—um—I was dreaming about when we were trying to get pregnant and how you had, you um—"

"I had a cock it's fine," I help her out and watch her flush in, I'm assuming embarrassment.

"Yes, Gods Emma, it's amazing and I—I have—" she can't even spit out what she's trying to say, it's killing me, I'm not sure I should just let the whole thing go or just stick with her. This could be really good or really bad, either way I'm sitting here with a straining hard-on that is not being used and I'm really starting to understand why guys 'think with their dick.'

"Babe we—" I try to interject to let her know that we don't have to do anything if she's not feeling it.

"Dammit Emma, I've been horny as hell for days and—" she catches my eyes and I notice they are dark with her arousal, after all that she's telling me she's as horny as I am at this point?

"Well what are you goi—"

"Shut up," it took half a second of my trying to sass her back before I feel her straddling my lap. She obviously wasn't feeling self-conscious at that point. Her lips found mine quite quickly as she fought for control, clearly, she was feeling a little excited with the state of things.

"Oh, I wish you'd tell me more." I try to murmur out in between her kissing me, I feel her groin grinding on my cock again and I groan deeply feeling her wetness through her panties.

"More what?" she moans against my lips as she moves her kisses to my neck, biting and nibbling and I can't help but moan at her advances.

"More of umm—of your dream—" I barely manage to choke out as she hits a sensitive spot behind my ear. I can sense her confidence is back as she starts grinding on me harder.

"Oh? What do you want me to tell you?" I know she's teasing me now, she can literally tell me anything about the sexy dream she may have been having and I'd be ok with it. "How good it felt when you slipped into me—" she groans into my ear and I am lost, "how I dripped onto your lap with the amazing sensations that cock brought me?" She ground herself more firmly against me, my lower abs getting a little damp as she grinds herself on me, her breathing intensified in my ear now and I hear her breath hitch as she must've hit a sensitive spot on herself.

"Fuck Regina please," I beg her to keep going, to please don't leave me hanging, I am so close to blowing at this point…my abs are tight trying to hold back, more than anything I want to be in her but I'm not going to stop her getting herself off on me if that's what feels good for her.

She grabs my hands and brings them to her chest, she carefully lets my hands go so I can tease her nipples. Apparently, she wants some breast play and I'm totally ok with it. I can't help my magic as it envelops us and strips us bare, I feel her wet center flush against my groin, her ass rubbing against my cock now just offering me more stimulation as I brush finger tips along her swollen tips.

"Be gentle, they are sore." She moans as I tweak a little too hard for her liking now and nod in understanding, setting up a lighter sensation for her to enjoy. Her breasts feel heavy and now seeing her in an intimate setting I can see the changes her body is going through more clearly.

"You are so beautiful." I watch her as she rides me, just working herself up, she clearly wanted this to last but she is going to-

"Em—" she gasps as I move my hips with hers gently, she's going to orgasm on me and I'm totally ok with It, if that's all she wants, I will go rub one out if I need too. She's going to come just from grinding herself on me and my playing with her breasts and if it isn't the sexiest thing ever then— "I'm, oh yesss." I take the moment to squeeze a little more firmly at her nipples and I sense her body tense up as she gasps for air, her hips rolling and I try to keep up with her to make sure she hits her peak. She is coming and I would love to push this annoyance into her but I know she's not ready for that quite yet, I will wait for her, "Emma—please-fuck me."

That's all I needed to hear, she was coming over me and still wanted me to flip her over and fuck her like mad, if this what I get from pregnant Regina then so be it, she was so fucking hot. I ease her down from her orgasm a bit and roll us so I pin her gently, my mouth attacking her neck like a vampire, I nibble and suck at her racing pulse as my hips grind against hers, I cannot control my humping motions as nature takes over. I reach between us and graze my fingers over her core, she is saturated…dripping…

"Holy shit baby," I drop my head to her breasts as I stroke along her throbbing clit, her body jumping at the direct contact.

"Fill me Emma please." She groans out in desperation and I love that sound…those words…her mouth…

I grab my new addition and stroke through her wetness gently, probing ever so slightly so she gets used to the intrusion, it's been months since we've had sex let alone a toy, more than anything I don't want to hurt her.

"I'll be fine, please Emma just—" I trust her words and push into her gently, I hear her hiss out in pleasure, it's been so long so I've touched her in this way. She's so warm around me and it feels fantastic as I nestled myself in her as deep as I can and kiss her neck and shoulder, biting ever so gently. Her hips start bucking up against me, she's being impatient, hell I'm surprised I've held out as long as I have.

I move my hips with hers, creating a nice rhythm for us, I hear her breathing intensify below me and prop myself up on hands to give her room…her belly not quite in the way yet but I can definitely feel there is something between us. I slip in and out of her easily, she clearly was 'horny as hell' as she so eloquently put it. _I need to keep that one for teasing later._

"'Gina, babe, I'm going to—" I try to warn her that I cannot hold out much longer, this cock was stronger than I was at this point, I had no control over the level of arousal I was at, I tried. I pumped my swollen cock swiftly in and out of her soaked passage, just hearing her groan was going to be the death of me.

"Emma…" her voice was so soft, so encouraging, she wanted my completion too, she wanted to feel me shudder against her as I came unraveled over her. Her muscles tighten around me, I feel her pulsing rhythmically around my cock, pulling me deeper into her depths.

"Oh fuck—" I pump quickly and follow her into another orgasm, the waves roll through her, and I gasp trying to stay with her as her insides grip me and we come down from our high together. Her arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me closer to her, she doesn't want me to go anywhere…

"Mmm, I've missed you." She groans as she catches her breath.

"I've missed you too 'Gina," I roll onto my side and she follows me, throwing her leg between the two of mine and nestling into my chest. I listen to her breathing on me, the post orgasmic afterglow radiating beautifully on her, only an hour as passed since I woke up with—"hey babe? Why didn't it go away? I still feel it." I'm confused, I assumed if it was created with magic it would go away. She nudges gently, moving her knee up towards my now flaccid cock. It feels weird and sticky as hell…not at all attractive.

"Maybe when we wake up in the morning it'll be gone…" she drawls out, clearly, she was lulled to sleep with our activities but my mind was going a mile a minute with the idea that I'd be stuck with this stupid thing. _Well I guess it's kind of cool, I was just saying that it'd be fun._ "We can talk to Zelena?" She breathes out before she starts to doze on me.

Awesome, now I'm thinking about her sister right before I try to sleep, she's just going to fucking laugh if I tell her I have it but what other choice do I have? I can hear her cackle now.

* * *

Ok, let me tell you this right now…IT DIDN'T GO AWAY!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OMG I'm so sorry it has taken me so long guys, I was in the process of moving and now I'm MOSTLY moved and getting settled in with my kids and GF and new kitten...life! Here is the next funky installment!**

* * *

Ok if we are being honest here, we didn't tell anyone right away about the newest magical mishap. Mostly we were hoping it would go away on its own, maybe like my version of a pregnancy symptom, that eventually I would ease out of it. Yeah, no luck so far. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know what was worse telling Zelena outright that I had a magic cock that wouldn't go away or having our teenage son catch my morning wood one morning when I was in the kitchen making coffee in sweats…

* * *

"Hey mornin' kid." I mumble as I pour a cup of coffee from the pot.

"Heya ma, is mom still sleeping?" He rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he settles onto one the barstools, making small talk.

"Yup." I turn, of course not thinking about the fact that I'm only wearing sweats with no underwear and there is an obvious something in my pants.

"That's a first, why couldn't you—" he stopped mid-sentence as he finally wakes up, "OH GOD MA! What the hell?!" His face goes from gross to confused to mildly amused but then gross again.

"Hey, swearing and keep your voice down. You know how she gets if she's rudely awaken." I hush him up with a glass of juice. "I don't know what happened, I woke up in the middle of the night just over a week ago with it and we've been trying to see if it'd go away on its own but nothing."

"Have you—" he goes to suggest something and I have to stop him.

"I'm not having that conversation with you, because I know you don't want to have it with me." We both blush profusely thinking about talking sex between us…especially since I now am sporting male equipment.

"I'm just trying to help." He shrugs as he sips his juice, still not willing to make much eye contact.

"Yeah and I appreciate that but this is sex, sex between your mom and myself." I raise my brows as he understands that he doesn't really want to know about his mom's having sex. "Ok fine, we've tried using it, I've tried other things and I think we've scoured every spell book we could find but nothing."

"Ew." He finally shakes his head.

"You started it." I banter back, defending myself and his mother since he's the one that asked first, or found out.

"Who started what?" Regina's sleepy face made herself known.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I hope we didn't wake you." I apologize, I have no idea how long she had been around or how much she heard us talking.

"Ma was just telling me about her—" Henry tries to play innocent with his mother but I know his true intentions here, always trying to throw me under the bus. Okay not always but he's pretty ornery, Regina's child for sure.

"HENRY!" I warn him, payback is going to be a bitch son you just wait.

"Yeah I guess I magicked Emma a penis last week, we're calling Zelena today." I watch as she grabs her only cup of coffee she's allowed for the day, it really has become a ritual, one that I dare not argue with. We let her enjoy it in peace and everyone knows it…especially when Regina walks into Granny's, both the Lucas' know it and they make sure everyone leaves her alone.

"Oh man Aunt Zelena is going to get a kick out of this, can I be there please?" He begged, freaking begged to be there to tell Zelena…

"Um, no. I'm not going to show my teenage son how his mom grew a dick. Go get ready for school."

"It's summer break." He deadpanned as I looked like a deer in headlights.

"Still no." I sip my own coffee as I hear Regina chuckling behind me, before I feel her arms wrap around my waist, hugging me and inhaling me gently.

"It's fine, I got some friends I was going to meet up with today." He hopped down from his chair, I know our affection sometimes makes him blush but even more now that his mother is pregnant. I think it's just the fact that he's a teenager and obviously it took us having sex to get Regina pregnant—"I'm going to shower."

"We'll have some breakfast for you when you come back down." Regina always the mother, she spoiled him but he's such a great kid.

"Thanks mom."

"Are you ready to do it all over again?" Regina hugged me tight and I turned in her arms, enveloping her and smiling.

"Totally. Oh man we are coming up on knowing the sex, we do want to find out right?"

"Yes, I don't think I have the patience for a surprise, I could be cliché and just say, 'as long as it's a healthy baby I'm happy,' but deep down I have my preferences." She smiles at me as we enjoy the moment as a couple. She sighs heavily as she melts into me and I stroke her back gently, feeling the small bump that has grown between us…not to mention other things that have now grown—

"Ah yes, your problem." She chuckles slight as she feels my groin get semi hard from just touching her this way and being this close.

"I'm sorry you just feel so good against me." I blush, I can't help it. I've not had one of these things my whole life so I'm not sure how it behaves or how to control it, I think I've been pretty lucky thus far.

* * *

We left for Zelena's farm house later that day, I didn't want to talk about it but Regina insisted that we tell her and see if she had any solutions. She gave me an ultimatum and said it was either Zelena or Rumple…you could see why I picked her sister, as awkward as it seemed she was my best bet and if it really came down to it we would talk to Rumple. The thought of having that conversation with him was terrifying, and it didn't help that Regina made fun of me for it.

More than anything, being out in public with my new addition made things incredibly awkward. Not only did I have to work with it and keep it under wraps but I had to go around town with it and hope that no one caught my fancy as I didn't want it acting up, how the hell do you explain that to your wife? I had to forgo my tight jeans for something with a little slack, totally out of my element really. Regina helped me let out a couple pairs of jeans so I could at least work a bit without squishing myself. Alongside my new cock I had a sack to go with it, I don't have room for all that shit and I don't know how men deal with it daily I really don't. Ruby took one look at me and knew, how those wolves do it I'll never know! I'm not sure if that's a blessing or a curse, it definitely gives you an edge on what's going on in town.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready to trust my sister with this?" Regina's brows raise in concern.

"Meh, I know she's not going to go around town telling everyone I've got a magical dick and I know she's got the knowledge. Plus, I'd rather go to her instead of Rumple." I shrug as we walk up the farmhouse steps, I'm happy she's made a home here for her and Robin, and I'm glad we are mostly cordial…she might be sassy but I got these Mills' sisters figured out.

We walk up the steps to the farmhouse, I can't really help the nerves that are forming in my stomach, I know this is going to be awkward and there is no way around it. _Buck up Swan, you got this._ Regina makes herself at home and walks right in, I know Zelena is expecting us but it still seems strange for us to just walk in, I hear Robin fussing the moment we walk in and Zelena trying to comfort her. We follow the sounds to the small kitchen where she is bouncing her little bundle trying to get her to calm down.

"Thank God, Regina please take her, she won't stop crying!" I watch as my wife takes Robin from her arms and immediately she stops fussing and snuggles into Regina's chest. "Of course, as usual." Zelena huffs as she grabs a drink from the amber liquid on the table…

"Daytime drinking these days?" I question, I don't judge but obviously the woman seems stressed.

"Just takes the edge off." She downs the rest of the liquid, "so what've you got to show me then?" She sits herself at the table eyeing me suspiciously.

I immediately blush and I'm not sure I can actually show her. _There is no reason for her to see it anyways._ Regina looks at me and then her sister trying to figure out the angle.

"I umm accidently gave Emma a magical penis and we thought it would go away. However, it's been just over a week and—"

"Are you serious?! Well let me see!" She practically vaults from her seat towards me.

"No, no, no—see Regina, I knew she'd want to look and I'm—"

"You don't have too dear." Regina reassured me as she rocks back and forth with Robin at Zelena and mines outbursts.

"Ugh, you two are no fun, I just wanted to see what kind of things my sister comes up with in her sleep, this is a fun one." She grins perversely at us. "So, have you tried the obvious and used it?"

"Yes, that was the first thing we tried—right when it happened—" it was Regina's turn to blush as she explained how she remembered it, "I was dreaming about us getting pregnant, when Emma took the potion for the _changes_ and it obviously woke Emma up before me."

"So, what you just were startled from your sleep with a hard-on?" She looked at me questioning.

"Pretty much, it hurts when it's ya know—" I motioned to an erect penis and she laughed.

"You could talk more casually about sex, not like it's a huge secret you are boinking my sister. It's a natural process you know, human nature and whatnot just lay it out for me, this eluding thing is bonkers."

"I'm a woman with a penis, I know it's not unheard of but it's not everyday one wakes up to one that was magicked on by her wife, we just need to know other solutions." I'm getting more flustered and more irritated as we sit here and talk about it. Regina laid Robin down in her little bassinet and sat with us at the table as we mulled over ideas.

"Okay, well you've tried using it. Have you tried wishing it away?" Regina shook her head no, but she doubted that would work, this thing has stuck around for over a week and frankly I was starting to get a little uncomfortable it being in my pants. We sat in silence for several moments brainstorming ideas on how it might go away.

"I know this might be a little personal but, have you tried reliving the fantasy you were dreaming about that caused it in the first place?" She smirked at Regina and rose her brows, her face wanting to know every little detail of her sisters sex dream. Regina shook her head again but thought that one through, she never did tell me what she was dreaming about but maybe in light of the situation this would help our predicament.

"What were you dreaming about sis?" She can't help but tease her baby sister, it's truly what she's good at.

"Uh huh I'm not sharing that one with you."

"Oh, come on you won't even let me see your new toy _and_ you won't share you sex dreams…they're just dreams." Zelena huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You and I know more than anyone dreams are not always what they seem." My wife glared at her sister, in an accusatory sort of way that really made me question what dreams actually mean. "We should go, that was a good idea and we'll try—"

"Let me know if it works otherwise I'm out of ideas, you could try Rumple." She winked at me and laughed. Regina and I rose from our seats, bidding farewell to the red-head and making our way out of the farmhouse.

"Regina are magical dreams different than normal dreams?" I was innocent in my question, I guess I hadn't run across this during my short stint as the dark one and nothing I read pertained to magical dreams.

"Sometimes, however it takes a lot of power and focus so I'm surprised I was able to do so in my sleeping state. Maybe it's enhanced because of the pregnancy, we can bring it up at the next appointment, maybe Letty knows something." She nods as we settle into the car and head back to town.

* * *

The sex-dream sex didn't happen right away. I'm not sure if she was embarrassed, I mean at this point I was the one living with a penis for the last two weeks and I really wish I wasn't. I didn't want to see Rumple until we tried Zelena's suggestion and if my assumptions were right it would work, I think maybe it's like a craving, a need to be fulfilled. I don't care what kind of sex-dreams she has, just knowing she has them that involve me is pretty damn sexy—she didn't think so. If anything, she became more withdrawn and almost depressed at the idea of having sex with me having it, her hormones would regularly drive me crazy and now I couldn't take care of that business with her. I'm not one to be pushy, body language is enough to sense what kind of mood she is in.

 **Week 16**

It had been just over two weeks now, living with this godforsaken thing and we haven't gotten close to being intimate since the first night. Let me tell you it's literally the most difficult thing to live with, I get so excited just thinking about her happy face as she rubs her swollen little belly. My loins ache so bad for her but I am woman, I've dealt with repressing myself before…it just wasn't so obvious when I was horny with girl parts. That's taken some getting used too.

"'Gina babe? Where are you?" I came to her office bearing lunch but she didn't respond when I knocked so as usual I made myself at home. I wait for a few minutes as I unpack our lunches, patiently awaiting my wife. Until I hear it—sniveling. I walk to the wall where I know she's made a little safe space for herself, some place private that she only knows about, well I guess I know about it now. "Regina baby, come out now." I have found this need to be forceful with her in this way, it's the only way she knows I'm serious and that I'm worried about her. I have to step up my game and be her rock because she is surely flailing for some reason. I watch as the wall parts to reveal my crying, pregnant wife.

I go to her and grab her hands gently, coaxing her from her safe space, pulling her to the sofa to relax a bit. Her eyes are puffy and swollen and all the outfits that she previously owned are now breaching on snug on her petite frame.

"What's wrong 'Gina?" The concern is etched across my whole face, and she knows she'll have to explain herself.

"Emma—" she curled into me right away letting go a new batch of unshed tears all over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I hug her tight as we sit on the couch.

She couldn't help but laugh at the question, which I found odd but then it dawned on me, she's crying out of hormones and it's going to be something so silly that even she's laughing at herself in the midst of crying. I know hormones are weird, at least she didn't magic me anymore strange things, I've got one problem that needs to be remedied, I didn't need another.

"Olivia, she—she, she just looks so nice today." She sputtered out before unleashing more tears on my shoulder.

"What?" I hold back a chuckle as she sobs against me, it takes all I have to hold my tongue.

"Did you—didn't you see her? She's so beautiful, she—" more tears. I didn't know she felt this way about her assistant, or if she's always felt this way, I'm not sure I should be jealous or if she's just thinking this as a friend, all I know is I am completely confused.

"Yeah she looks good, must be a new haircut." I agree as I hold her against me still, rubbing my hands down her back, offering at least a bit of comfort, though I feel her stiffen under me. _Shit._

"Does she turn you on more than me?" Panic rose in her voice, "I know—she—she is prettier than me now-and, she—she, looks young and—" she blubbered on and started crying full force again. Strange enough, her hormones didn't really do this often, the biggest thing I noticed was her food cravings, so this emotional break was new.

"Whoa what? No—no, just no." I grab her by the shoulders and push her back slightly so I can look her in the eyes, "Regina, you are the only woman for me, there could be supermodels walking the streets all day long and you'd still be the only woman for me." Her eyes are still flooding with tears as I reassure her of my affections. "Hey I brought you your favorite today." I watch as her emotions change in the blink of an eye, she eyes the table quickly and I kid you not that woman is like a lioness attacking her prey.

Her new favorite craving; a stacked burger (I mean the works) with a topping of sauerkraut, a strawberry milkshake on the side and don't forget the onion rings that she dips into said shake. She and that baby put my eating habits to shame at this point. Plus, she always has me pick it up, she'll never eat out with that order…I can tell she's been a little self-conscious of her eating habits. I watch her as she makes herself comfortable, her poor eyes still red and swollen from crying as she picks up her burger and takes a massive bite. I can't help but laugh gently as I make my way to join her.

"Good?" I raise my brows in question at her instant change in mood.

"Oh my—yes." She groans into her food again.

"If you orgasm from eating—I mean you don't need me, right?" I joke with her as I grab an onion ring and munch.

"Oh no my love I definitely need you." That statement was laced with arousal and excitement and my body literally has no idea what to do right now. I feel my crotch stir at her look and I swear I have never been more turned on watching her eat the most random combination of foods but my body tells me otherwise.

"Like now?" I gulp, I really wasn't hoping it was now, I wasn't prepared for that. How did we go from crying hysterically about her assistant being prettier than she is, to her eating, to sex…

Her grin kills me, like the cat that got the cream, I am complete mush. She won't pick me over food at this very moment and I'm totally ok with that, in fact I didn't come prepared for us to have sex…not that I need much preparing, we've had sex in her office before but mentally I wasn't quite there yet. _If she keeps moaning as she's eating you'll be there in no time Swan._

"You uhh feel better?" I swallow the lump in my throat as I watch her lay back in the chair and rub her small bump gently.

"Yes, thank you Em." She gets up from her seat and disposes of her trash as my eyes follow her, she is literally swishing her hips more exaggerated than I have seen in awhile and God help my I can't help but stare at her ass as she's turned away from me.

"I should probably get back to work, dad is expecting me soon, I didn't—"

"Fine, go, take a picture of _Olivia_ on your way out, she won't be here from now on anyway." She turns on her heel and makes her way to her desk.

"Regina—"

"WHAT?! I know that's why you come to the office, it's certainly not for me!" She's shouting at me and I have no idea what to do here, I am way over my head. I've not dealt with this form of jealous Regina so my mind is in panic mode.

"Babe—"

"Just. Go."

She stares at me and I at her, I have no idea what has come over her, but she is testing me I know it. I know she's jealous, of her damn assistant for God's sake, who is totally not my type…though I could say she is Regina's type, lanky blondes, though this one has got more snoot if you ask me. _Hold up!_

"You want me to fuck you Regina?" I stand firm, showing her she's not the one who's in charge right now.

"Excuse me?" Her voice wavers and now I know…

"You heard me, do you want me to bend you over your desk and fuck you?"

In the blink of an eye she has me sitting in her chair naked from the waist down, her back to me still as she stood behind her desk. I grab her hand and spin her to look at me, she meets my eyes immediately, dark, aroused, heavy lidded, I am in awe at her beauty. I quickly raise from the seat and meet her lips with my own, she is quick to yield to my advances. I've noticed since she's been pregnant she doesn't want the dominant role much anymore, she bends to my will and I have to admit it's a huge turn on.

"So, this is what you wanted." I smile into our kiss and laugh gently, my new equipment getting extremely excited very quickly.

"Please shut up and fuck me." She's breathless and ready, I can tell by the shakiness of her answer.

"Of course, _Your Majesty."_

* * *

 **Oh I know you hate me for that one. Muahahaha**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys I'm super sorry for the delay but hopefully the content will make up for it. I've got terrible writers block and school work to boot, so if you got some funky fresh ideas on what you'd like to see in this story let me know. I've started writing the next installment where we find out the babes sex...OOOOOOO! I'm trying to keep the story lighthearted and fun. Keep the reviews coming or messages, your love keeps me going! Mwah!**

* * *

Now we typically don't have sex in her office, it actually was one of the stipulations of our relationship no matter how much it was a turn-on for both of us…in both places of work. Maybe deep down it was being caught, maybe it was the thrill of the quickie, all I know is in this moment I am totally focused on the task at hand. Stipulations be damned, this was happening this very second, I dared not argue with my pregnant wife.

I swiftly turn her away from me, holding her ass tight against my groin and I feel her roll her hips against me. We both groan at the contact, she reaches her arms back running her hands through my hair, pulling my mouth to her neck…just asking for little nibbles to her beautiful spread of skin there. I bite gently at the nape of her neck and hear her deep guttural moan start in her belly and move its way up.

"Are you sure?" I double check with her, after all she was just yelling at me to leave so I want to make sure we are on the same page.

"Yes, Gods yes." I run my hands over the small swell of abdomen stopping short of her pubic bone.

"Was this your dream?" I inquire, just trying to feel out the situation.

"No—" she still hasn't let on what her dream entailed but maybe my taking charge will help ease her into a more comfortable headspace to open up and tell me what she really wants. I guess for now she's got an itch that really needs scratched.

"Tell me Regina…is Olivia still outside?" I'm trying to pry, trying to see what mood she is in. I grind my hips…my swollen cock against her clothed ass, her curves are always my favorite.

"Yes…" she gulps as my hands wander to her hips and down her thighs, slowly cinching up her skirt so I can feel her thighs with my fingertips. Her breathing intensifies more as she wiggles to help my advances, I finally get a feel of her skin and it's really all I need in my life.

"Now, you teased me about being attracted to your assistant—" I pause as I whisper in her ear, "but I think you are secretly attracted to your assistant."

"I—no, Emma no." She's grasping at straws trying to defend herself.

"It's ok, I'm jealous but I know your affections don't waver," I pause again as I nibble her ear and lick the lobe gently. "I mean those blonde curls wound up in a tight bun on her head, her glasses adding to her naughty secretary look, her lanky form sitting behind her desk prim and proper…I can see why you'd find her appealing." I suck her lobe in my mouth, nibbling gently on the soft tissue.

"Em, I swear—it's, it's just hor-hormones." She barely gets out as I work her ear until it's red and swollen from my teasing.

"Oh, I know, I also know it's no secret why you hired someone that looked so much like _me."_ I huff gently and smirk against her cheek, she knows I'm just giving her shit now.

"You—"

I stop her before she gets too far and lift her skirt above her hips, finally exposing her panty clad backside for me to ogle and rub myself against. I sense her magic filling my senses quickly as we are both enveloped in a cloud of purple, before being stripped bare.

"Really?" I sigh at her liberal use of magic while pregnant, something we've been discussing and wanting to bring up with Letty. She turns and looks at me innocently before uttering a simple word.

"Oops," her Cheshire cat smirk is always the death of me, the 'I'm innocent but totally not in the least.' I bend her over the desk more effectively, pushing her top down so she folds over the top leaving her ass at my disposal. I run my hand over the swell of it, feelings it's curves and her shakiness.

"Are you nervous?" I still want to make sure she feels ok about this, I didn't plan for this today so I'm hoping there is no emergency at the station.

"N—no—anxious." She's honest and I appreciate it.

I waste no time, she's pent up and wants release is what this is, she's not been able to open up and talk to me about her dream so I need to coax it out of her.

"You still aren't going to tell me, are you?" I run my hands down between her thighs, pushing her legs apart gently, squeezing her inner thigh as I make my way closer to where I know she wants me. I watch as she shakes her head back and forth, I know she's getting closer to telling me and it's really only a matter of time. I graze my finger tips over the soft hair at the junction of her thighs, playing gently with her folds, I feel the wetness seeping from her, it coats my finger tips nicely as I work further into her, parting gently before finally seeking her swollen clit. "Wow baby, have you been holding out on me or what?"

"Em—please—I need—" she's cut off as I probe her entrance with just my middle finger.

"You act like I don't know you by now, I know exactly what you need but I didn't realize this was another little fantasy that you harbored." I tease her as I stroke gently at her front wall, her muscles trying to pull me in further, I humor her and add another finger just to giver her more.

"Emma, I swear I will tell you tonight but please just fuck me." She's desperate because she never makes promises like that she wouldn't keep, which means I am one step closer to being rid of this cock…in theory. I still have my doubts of course.

"You better sound proof because I want to hear every little squeal of pleasure…" I promise her as I state my own demands of this little rendezvous. I watch her hands go up and the silencing spell that goes up around the room, I could have done it myself but what's the fun in that when she's the one that wants this right now.

I start stroking her with my fingers quicker, making sure I'm dragging my finger tips along her g-spot and hear her groan deeply at the increased sensations. Her voice catches in her throat as I add a third finger on an outstroke, I feel her bear down on my hand and watch as her hands grip the front of her desk, she is trying so hard to be somewhat quiet.

"I said I wanted to hear you baby." I wrap my other hand around her front to stroke her clit as my fingers work her from behind and that's when she starts babbling nonsense. "Fuck you are so beautiful baby." I feel her muscles tense around me already, undoubtedly the beginning of her release… _wow that was fast,_ I smile at my quick work.

"Em, I'm—oh—oh—" the next noise I hear I cannot put into words, it's primal and it's amazing, a mix between a low growl and a slight squeal as I hit a sensitive spot and she's lost in sensations of pleasure as she comes around my fingers. I continue to stroke her as she pulses around my fingers, her breath coming in gasps as she rolls through the sensations.

"Can you keep going?" I ask her gently, knowing I won't push her if she doesn't want too, but my straining hard-on tells me I need some sort of relief, it's taken all I had not to switch to my cock the whole time. She nods and moans at the thought of me taking her this way…I think she secretly likes the cock is why she won't tell me the dream and how to get rid of it…fucking tease she is.

I retract my fingers gently and stroke her drenched passage with my hand, lubing myself for my cock. I rub myself gently, the pre-cum has oozed from the tip making a nice lubrication but her juices make it better any day. I moan as I stroke myself gently, bringing the tip down to tease her a bit and test her readiness. I watch as she reaches under herself and grab at me, guiding me to her entrance and urging me to continue. If that's not the hottest thing then I don't know what else is.

I push the rest of the way into her and listen to her sigh in pleasure at being full, she groans as I move out and stroke in again, she presses herself up on her forearms to give herself some room, no doubt her stomach getting a little bit squished.

"Are you okay?" I've gotten into the habit of checking in on her for everything, more than anything I just want to make sure she is comfortable.

"Oh, Gods yes, just keep going." She pants out as I continue to stroke in and out of her. "Fuck."

"You sure you are okay?" I slow down again and I feel her tense and get upset all the sudden.

"Emma, I swear I am fine! Just keep going unless I buck you off me now fuck me…please I—please just keep going."

I don't like when she talks to me like that, she's blocking something or something is wrong. I stop and pull out of her, the trail of wetness dripping onto the floor.

"Turn around." She follows my orders and turns to look at me with a question on her face. "What's wrong?" I can't help but be concerned.

"I—I can't—again—" it finally clicked.

"Come here," I sit my ass on her office chair and grab her hands, "come on, ride me until you can. I know you've got more than one in you."

She's hesitant and completely embarrassed, one thing about our sex is we've always come together in the end…we want to finish with a bang, both parties completely satisfied. I am not happy unless she is fully pleased and vice versa, we had this understanding early on. If she is having problems then we shall work to remedy those problems.

"It's ok, come on I'm still more than ready for you, just go at your pace." I watch her as she eyes me, my cock twitches under her gaze as her eyes darken slightly and she gets a wicked look on her face, which frightens me but excites me the same. I watch as she takes the couple steps towards me and lowers herself to the floor, "whoa, what—" she didn't have too and I didn't ask it just happened in a flash, her perfect little mouth took my cock. Grabbing with a firm fist and bobbing her head up and down on me, groaning along with it, causing me to shudder under her ministrations.

"Holy shit babe, umm—" my hands grip the edge of the chair as she continues to orally stimulate me.

"Shut up and enjoy it." She mumbles before downing me again and I have no choice than to let her do what she pleases, I breathe slowly as she engulfs me over and over again, her saliva dripping down to the base, I cannot even bring myself to watch or I'm going to explode before I want too.

"Umm 'Gina? You need—"

I felt her mouth leave me swiftly and stand above me, her eyes dark with lust before leaning over and giving me a needy kiss…I'm not sure who needed it more.

"Now fuck me please—just fuck me," she turned around and leaned over her desk, her submissive side showing full force as my cock throbbed with need. I have never seen her like this and I can only think her pregnancy is bringing out a side of her that I am growing to love.

I rise from my seat and can visibly see her shiver with anticipation, her fingers tapping on her desk gently…anxious for my body against hers. I curl my form around hers, hugging her from behind as my cock throbs against her ass.

I can't even wait, as I grab my cock and situate myself to slide into her gently, I feel her wetness at my tip and we moan simultaneously as I nestle myself into her fully, keeping one hand on her hip and one wrapped around her middle. I start a slow grind, just letting her enjoy the slow sensations that will quickly build in her core, my hand in front moves south to graze against her clit…and I know it's the right move.

"Oh Em, yessss…" she hisses out in pleasure as I continue to stimulate her in this way, my fingers dancing over her little sensitive nub.

"Is this what you needed hm?" I whisper in her ear as I continue to roll my hips against hers, "oh Regina you feel so good, I can't wait to feel you come around me." Apparently, my minimal verbal skills urged her on as she moaned unabashedly and her hips quickened their pace against me. "Quiet Regina, Olivia is still outside…" she moaned deeply again and I felt her quickly tensing, "do you think she knows what goes on behind closed doors? How you crave to be _fucked?_ " That was it, she grasped loudly and I felt her muscles spasm around me.

"Oh _Gods…"_ she groaned out as my hips never faltered against her backside, my own orgasm approaching quickly as I feel her rhythmically pulsing around me and her body stiffen against me.

"I'm going to come with you baby," I watch as she nods enthusiastically at my admission, her insides still contracting around my cock. I hold her close and groan against her back, not holding back anymore as I come in her tight heat.

I collapse in her chair quickly after, she following suit as she sits on my naked lap, both of us breathing heavily.

"Well that wasn't quite what I was expecting at lunch…" I moan against her back.

"Sorry—" she starts to apologize for our lunch rendezvous.

"Babe seriously can you please just tell me if you're horny because that was—wow—just wow."

"You don't think I'm…repulsive?" She blushes as she stands from me, magicking back our clothes and giving us a nice touch up.

"Seriously your green monster came out because you are so self-conscious about yourself?" I lean back in her chair, tilting my head to the side questioning her thought process. While I know it's mostly her hormones I seriously hope she doesn't feel like this on a regular basis, it makes me think of the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves movie…she is so envious of Snow's beauty but this can't be my Regina in this life can it? "Regina you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, pregnant and all…well especially pregnant with my kid. That's everything to me right now." I smile my dopey look and watch as she blushes at my compliment, "don't think you are off the hook on your dream though, especially if you are still feeling a little pent up tonight." I smirk and I hear her sigh, "babe I'm just ready to have my parts back…"

"I'm sorry—I know, we'll talk tonight." She bites her lip; her nerves are showing up full force. "I—I love you Emma."

I stand and wrap her in my arms, squeezing her gently and I feel her inhale me as if memorizing the scent, as if she didn't know by now.

"I love you too Regina," I kiss her cheek before whispering gently, "I'll see you tonight." She nods against me as we part and say our good-byes.

* * *

I'll tell you right now, she was all pent up when I got there and I think I only knocked the edge off of her nerves. I'm not so sure what I should be worried about, I mean if she did have an epic sex dream that she's embarrassed about then I will surely enjoy doing it for her—with her—whatever. It can't be that bad, I'm sure she's blowing it out of proportion, as she does with a lot of things. I feel her paranoia is heightened with this pregnancy, like she's more on edge and nervous around me, or others…it's strange. To see her this way was definitely not what I had in mind, don't get me wrong I like submissive her—that's fun! I feel this is probably the young woman Regina, she's more delicate and is—nesting? Maybe nesting early, I'm not sure the word I want to use here but she's acting softer, not the ball-busting Madam Mayor I was used too for sure. Maybe it takes up too much energy to keep those walls up right now?

* * *

"I don't know why it's such a big deal to play out this dream of mine, I mean it's silly and I'm probably embarrassed for nothing—" I watch her in the vanity as she puts moisturizer on her face and down her neck.

"Babe," I pull my pants down, "this—this is why I need to do this ok? I'm really kind of sick of having a dick. I'm sorry but—" I drop my pants to the floor and strip my shirt, picking up the articles and tossing them in the nearby hamper.

"This is ridiculous." She sighs out casually and I've had it.

"Ok, you know what fine!" I can't help it, all I'm asking is for her help and she's been pushing back, I'm the one that struggling here it's not cool. I stamp off towards the ensuite, I can't take her beating around the bush, or not beating.

"Em—" I slam the door, I don't even want to hear what she has to say. "Emma Swan open this door!"

"No!" I'm frustrated and I don't want to take it out on her but why the hell does she have to be so stubborn? It's a simple fucking dream, there is no reason she shouldn't at least help me with my problem, that's what spouses do, they support one another and I'll tell you right now I don't feel very supported.

"Emma don't make me use magic!" She shouted again and I don't even want to talk to her. I'm not the one being ridiculous she's the one being ridiculous!

"You wouldn't dare," I threaten back, "plus you shouldn't with the pregnancy." I muse just barely enough for her to hear.

"Oh, I didn't know you cared…" she shot back her snarky sarcastic self and I can't help but roll my eyes. She knows her health and the well being of the baby is my number one priority.

"Dammit Regina," I swiftly open door, faced with my beautiful wife who shows a look of guilt on her face.

"Please get dressed and sit down, or lay down," she sighs and she concedes to my simple request. "We'll talk."

I huff and walk past her straight towards the bed, not even bothering putting on clothes. I crawl between the soft sheets and fluffy comforter, patting her side of the bed, waiting for her to join me. She flips the bathroom light off before wandering to the bed to join me.

"I think I'm just body conscious, so sharing anything sexual seems—"

"I hate to point out the obvious but you aren't the only one who is body conscious right now." I make a blatant comment about my male part and raise my brows, the air around us growing thick with tension as she swallows the lump in her throat before sitting next to me on the bed.

"Em—I'm sorry." She sighed out heavily, "I've made this about me when it's definitely more than just me involved here." She's quiet after that, after admitting she was in the wrong, and that it wasn't my patience wearing thin. She is frail at the moment; her emotions are very exposed and I don't want to say anything to provoke anything drastic, so I let the silence consume us as she ponders her next move. "It's not that bad I guess, I'm not sure what I am so worried about, it's just a little fantasy right?" She laughs to herself gently as I wait patiently. "Emma, I want—I want—Ijustwantyoutotiemeupandteaseme." It came out fast and I knew what I heard but I knew I needed to hear her articulate it better for me.

"Excuse me?" I play along though I furrow my brows in confusion, I know I heard her right but I just have to be sure.

"Emma—I just, I need you to—you know." She is _so_ bashful and I can't help but ease up my nagging her because she's so fucking adorable like this.

"Do I?" I raise my brows again, "can you enlighten me further as to why I would have a cock in this scenario?" My voice is calm and collected, trying not to elude that my mind is wandering thinking of what she wants, my cock twitching a little bit and I adjust myself so she doesn't see anything.

"You tease me with it, as I'm tied…" she lowers her head and her voice, nervously playing with her hands, "…my pussy and my mouth…" I never hear her talk like this so it's strange and completely out of character but her whole persona has changed since she's been pregnant so I'm not surprised.

"I see." I swallow, trying to contain my semi excited state.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't—" she starts to scrambled her words, completely embarrassed by her admission and goes to move off the bed, undoubtedly running to the bathroom to escape me, but I grab her wrist.

"Hey, its ok." I try to reason with her and she catches my eyes, "talking about it got me a little excited." I admit, so she understands where my mind is.

"Oh, well I'm not—" she's not ready for it in person yet and that's ok, honestly neither am I.

"We don't have too tonight, when you are ready. Can I be honest and say, I'm very much looking forward too it."

She blushes again and her small excited smile doesn't go unnoticed.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm getting too lazy to proof read or keep updates regular...or come up with better excuses besides my lack of a muse. No more new OUAT means I hit road blocks easier dammit. Enjoy anyways.**

* * *

Again, the sex didn't happen the following night or the next one mind you, but for some reason it didn't seem to bother me as much now that everything was out in the open. Having a dick still kind of sucked but it was something I was willing to deal with because I know how much it would take for Regina to be able to relax enough to do something like that. Her subconscious was already there but her conscious mind would have to be relaxed enough to get there and that was perfectly ok with me.

 **Week 20**

"Hey you guys! It's about time we see you out and about!" Ruby was enthusiastic as always to see us at the diner for lunch as she hopped on over to our table to take our order. We've been trying to be more public about it without announcing it, I guess in the Enchanted Forest it was a big deal for the Queen or any royal to be pregnant, here in Storybrooke though we just treated it as any other woman being pregnant.

"Yes, I am feeling quite better these days and nothing is really a secret anymore." She smiled, as she sipped on the water Ruby gave her.

"I can see that," Ruby motioned towards Regina's slightly protruding stomach, which made her a little self-conscious and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Ruby stammered to correct what she meant, "I just mean I can finally see you showing a bit is all, you look beautiful." Regina blushed at the comment and I'll admit it's so weird to see my wife blush at anything, one of my current favorite things actually.

"We've got a check-up today, hopefully find out the sex." I state out, clearly excited.

"Oh, I thought you already knew?" The tall brunette looked at us questioningly as we shake our heads, "oh well I have my strong assumptions." She smiles and points to her nose again.

"How the hell?" I laugh as we order and send her on her way so Granny doesn't yell at her.

"Oh, hey moms!" Henry bustles into the diner, "so what's the baby?" He's wide-eyed and excited about the sex of the baby, I think he wants a baby sister but I think he'd be happy just having a younger sibling no matter the sex.

"Calm down kid, we won't know anything until this afternoon. You been placing bets at school or what because I'm still the sheriff and that's illegal." We laugh as he sits next to Regina in the booth.

"No nothing like that, I'm just really excited. Once we know the sex we can start buying stuff and painting and—"

"Slow down Hen, your mom looks like she's going to have a heart-attack with all your excitement," I could see the panic rise in Regina's face, "plus everyone is going to be involved, this is going to be the most prepared family ever for a baby. Not to mention all the shower gifts I'm sure we'll receive."

"Please don't tell me we have to have a baby shower…they are so humiliating." She practically scoffs at the idea, not wanting anyone touching her belly, let alone having a celebration surrounding her. For being a Queen, she definitely only liked things on her own terms.

"We can make it tasteful Regina I promise," I reassure her again.

"I just—I'm just not sure I like to be the center of attention," she explained to us collectedly.

"We can do a barbeque or something for it?" Henry suggested as we mulled over some ideas.

"Hm, it'll be late fall, a little chilly for an outside event," I pondered some more as Ruby brought our food over and we started munching on our food, I can't help but laugh as Regina still continues to pop her fries into her milkshake.

"What about a Halloween party?" Henry looked at his brunette mom questioningly, his brows raised, knowing that it might actually be a cool idea.

"Seriously?" Regina scoffed, "Henry—"

"Regina that sounds like a fun idea, that way it can be unisex, we can dress up, have food and snacks and people can bring a present for the baby without any baby shower games, because I know that's what you don't like." I raise my brows at her and she rolls her eyes and smiles, knowing I called her out on this one.

"Okay Swan, a Halloween themed-baby shower, I get to pick the costumes." She raises her famous brow at me and I melt under her gaze, damn she's so sexy. She pops ice cream covered fry in her mouth and I can't help but smile and laugh.

"Deal."

* * *

Well it wasn't such a bad suggestion, I'm was so grateful Henry popped in that day. It was now to let down my mother and her baby shower ideas, because I know she's got a scrap book handy for just such an occasion. I'm sure she's been working on ideas since we announced we were pregnant, at least she didn't assume this was going to happen so it's not like she started a book when Regina and I were dating…at least I hope she didn't.

Our appointment was late in the afternoon but at the house, after lunch we mulled around town, just walking and talking about nonsense stuff; how Henry was doing, how we were doing, random town gossip, you know couple things.

"I think I'm feelings kicks lately," she mused slightly as we strolled hand in hand down to the pier.

"Oh yeah? Butterflies or karate jabs?" I joke with her.

"Definitely karate jabs," she laughed with me at the joke, "your child for sure, I've seen you take down an enemy or two before, you have got good instincts Emma." Her tone was soft and lovey, this Regina was by far becoming my favorite version, but I did miss the playful banter we used to have. We strolled along until we hit sand and water, just enjoying the fresh air and each other.

"Emma!" I turn to catch my mom, speeding along the pier where we just were.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I furrow my brows worrying something has come up at home or with Henry, or the town.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She questions simply, hoping to not intrude on a private moment as she knows how Regina is with her privacy.

"No, we were just killing time before the big appointment this afternoon," I muse, my own patience wearing thin as everyone keeps asking us about it.

"Oh, darn it, I thought you had already had it that's why I wanted to catch up to you." She smiles softly at us, hoping she's not bothering us.

"Trust me, the only people who will know initially are myself, Emma, and Henry." Regina's mood shifted and I wasn't sure if was our baby bond that helped me sense it or if her mood radiated off her that strongly for me to sense it.

"Oh, come on Regina you are taking the fun out of this, don't you want everyone to know whether they'll get another prince or a new princess?" Mom raised her brows softly at my wife and I knew she was over it.

"No Snow, that is exactly why it's a secret until the baby shower, which is now a Halloween party, if you'll excuse us we really need to get home." And that's when my wife took off without me, leaving me as dumbfounded as my mother.

"You aren't serious?" My mom was shocked but what was I supposed to tell her, I couldn't go against Regina's wishes, and what the hell was with the attitude. My guess is she's sick of people asking about the sex of the baby, but it could be anything at this point.

"Very. It was Henry's idea, I gotta go mom! I love you and I'll call you soon!" I yell back at my mom as I jog to catch up with my wife who seems to be speed walking back to the house. "'Gina slow up, how can you even manage that pace in those shoes…" I catch up and grab her hand spinning her to me on the sidewalk and that's when I notice tears down her cheeks, "…babe what's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's get home please."

It only took me a half a second to magic us into the foyer instead of walking the 3 blocks back to the house, she kicked off her shoes and walked upstairs without a word. I don't know what was said or what triggered her but she was obviously bothered by something, to be honest I worry about her mental health with this pregnancy, she's been much more distant and I'm not sure if it's the pregnancy taking a toll on her or the way everyone is reacting to her pregnancy that's beginning to get to her. I guess I'll find out soon, Letty should be here in an hour, which means we've got some talking to do until then.

I take a few deep breaths before I follow her, I don't want to intrude on her space as I know sometimes, space is exactly what she needs. This pregnancy has been rough on both of us, not only have we been dealing with magic that is happening randomly but her mood shifts, both pleasant and unpleasant have been exhausting on us both. I guess I didn't know what to expect when I think about the pregnancy of an ex-Evil Queen, I mean that should have been my first warning. Though, it was her that brought up the idea in the first place and I just went along with what was right in my gut. We are a strong couple and we've battled a lot of things together, this shouldn't really be that hard. For some reason though there were more bad days then good and more negative moods than positive ones, I wish it wasn't this way with her, should I bring these things up with Letty? Should I let Regina try to bring things up with her, maybe it's just how she processes this type of situation.

I try to not overthink, I know it can be my own worst enemy most days, I've just gotta go with what feels right, I can't know what's she's thinking or feeling, I really just have to talk to her about it. I finally talk myself into going upstairs, I know we are on a time limit with our appointment but that doesn't mean we can't solve problems quickly, I just have to open up to her to have her open up to me, right? Sure, that sounds good.

"Babe?" I call out softly as I notice the bedroom door is still slightly ajar, I know she went there, that's her solace, her place that's just for her…well and for me as well but mostly her space. "'Gina?" I push the door gently and immediately notice her body lying on the bed. I sigh gently as I move to her assuming my position as the big spoon and draping my body around hers. I'm grateful she isn't crying but I can tell she's in deep thought over something, or at the very least just in an emotional state.

I feel her heavy sigh as she appreciates my body against hers, she doesn't have the sniffles like she's been crying, which I'm entirely grateful for. I think she just got pushed a little too far with everyone's impatience and probably is being too hard on herself.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just don't like this version of myself. I'm weak and I don't like being frail, I don't like everyone checking up on me, I just—"

"I get it babe," I sigh against her shoulder, not sure if I want to say the next part, "do—do you still sometimes wish the Queen was with you for this?"

She freezes and I know I've gone too far, I'm going to push her further away and—

"No—and yes—" she's raw and vulnerable with me in this moment and I appreciate it, I think we've got that understanding now. "I mean when I shared my love—when I made our hearts equal it essentially gave me some of her back but—"

"It's not the same is it?" I muse out softly.

"I'm just not that person anymore, but I wish I could put my walls up, I just feel like every time I put them up someone shoots them down with the simplest of comments." She shakes her head at the thoughts.

"Regina just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you have to become soft, being pregnant is one of the most difficult things a woman can go through, not only physically but mentally as well. I don't want you to change who you are just because you are baring a child." I scoff at the idea of her being anything other than herself.

"I know, I just—"

"Just be you Regina, I'm not afraid of who you used to be or who you are." I make my statement loud and clear, I know I'm one of the few who can reign her in if she gets to be too much, but she's got to start putting her foot down with this town again, we need our ball busting madam mayor back.

"What if I hurt you Emma," she's scared and I can't blame her but I know she's never going to do anything to harm Henry or myself…mentally or physically.

"You've never dished out anything I couldn't take…however don't think this means you are off the hook where your dream is concerned, I'd still like to get rid of this thing…" I dry hump her backside gently and we laugh a bit before she turns to face me.

"Thank you, Emma, I'll be truer to myself and that definitely means no baby shower." She smirks and I laugh at her enthusiasm for doing things her way and no one is going to be able to change that.

"Can we still have a Halloween party though, that people can bring things for the baby?" I plead with her, it's been years since I've gotten to enjoy an awesome Halloween party and I know for a fact Regina's got to have a few tricks up her sleeve she can teach me for Halloween.

"Only if I get to pick costumes still." She reasons and smiles again.

"Of course. I wouldn't dare argue with that." I see mischievous eyes gleam in excitement, maybe I should be more scared than I anticipated.

We hear a knock on the door and we know it's Letty, just in time for our appointment, I feel Regina shift in nervousness and I can't help but feel that with her as well. I mean we are going to find out for sure what we are having and that's a huge thing in any pregnancy, don't blame me for being a tad excited here.

I leave Regina to make herself comfortable and wander down the stairs, I hear the knock again just as I reach the door and open it swiftly, meeting Letty's petite frame at the door.

"Hey, come on in." I wave my hand in a welcoming manor and allow the young woman entrance into our home.

"Hi Emma, how is everything?" She starts asking questions right away trying to get a sense of how things are going in the home.

"Um, emotional…she's been very emotional. We literally just had a meltdown and I had to poof us home but I think we are good now."

"What kind of meltdown?" She questions as we start to walk a bit.

"She's sick of everyone treating her like she's broken, frail, or asking too many questions I guess. She's having a hard time keeping her walls up, she was the Evil Queen once you know? It's hard for her to be a softy, she wants that power back…or maybe at least people to fear her a bit." I shrug as we start our ascent upstairs.

"Hm, well maybe a pep talk will do her good. Did you guys still want to know the sex?" She changes the subject we reach the top.

"For sure," I smile excitedly as we reach the bedroom door, "Regina, Letty is here, are you ready?" I mosey in because I knew she was getting herself set up anyways.

"Yes," I see her sitting on the bed, her legs crisscrossed, now changed into a dressing gown, guess it'll make it easier for home appointments.

"Good afternoon Regina," Letty pops up from behind me and I let her go to town on my wife as I join her on the bed to listen and observe. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, just in my head a lot," she shrugs it off as nothing.

"Emma tells me you just had a bit of a meltdown; do you want to tell me more about that?" She starts by checking Regina's vitals as she eases into the conversation. I see Regina glance over at me, uncomfortable and obviously somewhat offended that I had discussed a few things with Letty before she came to Regina.

"I just—"she sighs heavily trying to find the right words, "I'm tired of people treating me differently, I'm pregnant, I'm not broken or dying."

Letty laughed gently as Regina spoke very clearly and with authority, "I'm just so sick of everyone's nose being in my private business, yes we are having a baby, no I'm not going to share how and no you can't touch."

"Calm down there momma bear, who said you are broken?" Letty checks Regina's pulse, which I'm sure is now racing, alongside her blood pressure. "Regina just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you have to hold your tongue or not be _you._ " She reassures my wife which earns her a big sigh in agreement, because this is literally what I just told her. "It's true you don't want to be too stressed or overwhelmed with pregnancy but you really have a good hold on your work, life balance, it seems." Regina and I both nodded in agreement, our life really is pretty chill these days, there was a reason she wanted to have a baby at this time…no imminent danger was foreseen. "All I'm saying is that you can be the Evil Queen a little bit if you want too; tell people 'no' or tell people off if you don't want them in your private life, just because you were a Queen in the Enchanted forest doesn't mean you have to parade around the fact that you are expecting a baby because those traditions required you too. This is your pregnancy, not theirs, do it how Regina would do it…or even the Evil Queen would do it." Regina laughed thinking about herself as the Evil Queen and pregnant.

"That would have been a nightmare for many I'm sure…" my wife retorted.

"Hm, I don't think so babe." I smile from her side as Letty moves to measure Regina's expanded middle.

"Excuse me?" Her brows shoot up at me, as if I don't know what I'm talking about.

"If the Evil Queen got pregnant, wouldn't she have had to have someone help her get pregnant…because something tells me you would have been better than to let some random dick knock you up. In which case she would have been happy mostly…in love…" I gulp thinking about her with anyone other than me, even though I respected her old relationship with Robin and Daniel, even the situation with Graham. "Wouldn't you have put revenge aside and made a dynasty? After all, look at the mother you became for Henry here? What about Hansel and Gretel, you offered them a home at the Dark Palace once didn't you? The Evil Queen definitely has a soft spot where children are concerned." I finish my spiel as I stare of into space thinking about random things.

Both her and Letty stared at me in disbelief that I thought that one all the way through. It was true Regina was a bit softer in her personality but maybe just at home with me, we have this amazing relationship and I encourage her to be her true self.

"Best not change the past now, or we wouldn't be in this position, now would we?" Regina gives me a genuine smile, and I couldn't even tell you what she was thinking but she was happy in that moment, full of peace and adoration for our little family.

"Alright Regina I need you to lay back and show me that beautiful growing belly." Regina couldn't help but scoff at the comment, I knew her reaction—

"It's anything but beautiful let me tell you—" Regina started.

"Ah, there is that envious Evil Queen that the Disney movies portrayed." Letty let out her own snarky remark, I can tell they are getting more comfortable with one another as Regina chuckled slightly lifting her nightgown to show her expanding belly. "See it's not so bad, plus if it makes you feel any better I've seen women who are much larger at this stage of their pregnancy, looks like you are keeping yourself in check quite well." Letty smiled at Regina as she got her tape measure out and measured from pelvis to sternum, measuring the size of our little bundle. "Looks like you are right on target for growth actually. Let's have a feel for placement huh? I'm going to squeeze around a bit to get the baby riled up."

I watch Letty maneuver her hands over Regina's swollen stomach, her tiny hands working like magic as she guesses the position of the baby and size. I look to Regina's face, who looks slightly uncomfortable as Letty works her belly gently, we catch eyes and smile as I can tell in her reactions the baby is surely starting to move on its own.

"It's alive…" I joke as we all have a small laugh.

"Thank you, Dr. Frankenstein," I hear my wife sass as Letty grabs the portable ultrasound machine.

"Ugh, Regina don't insult me like that." I scoff at my wife thinking about Whale, secretly grateful we don't have him for these kinds of appointments.

"Alright Regina are you sure you want to know the sex? This is the time to speak up if you want to wait or if you want to know now." I watch Letty as she sets again at the edge of the bed, I eye my wife's uncertainty about wanting to know the gender, she bites her lip not sure if she wants to know or not.

"Babe?" I speak up, I'm scared that she's scared that she doesn't want to know.

"I—I want Emma to know but that's all…I don't even want to know. I mean I have my own suspicions but—"

"Regina if you don't want to know then I don't want to know, I don't like holding that kind of information," I panic, I was sure we were going to know but after her meltdown I could understand why she wouldn't want to know.

"Then, Letty will know but that's it. I mean if we see something in the ultrasound—a penis or not—then we will just keep it to ourselves but I don't want to know officially."

"Alright, the Queen has spoken, we will not _officially_ know the sex until the baby is born." I stammer out a bit, making sure that's what Regina wanted, and with a nod from Letty we were on our way to viewing the baby at least.

"Is your bladder relatively full Regina?"

"Yes." She wiggled slightly uncomfortable at the question.

"It's easier to see the baby if the bladder is fuller, it pushes the uterus up to allow us a better picture."

"Ah ok," she understands why Letty wanted to know.

"Alright, I'm going to put some gel on the device and we'll get to see your growing baby." She smiled as she did just as she stated, "it's going to be cold." I watch her as she nods again.

I can't help but be a little giddy as I watch Regina adjust to the cold gel that is being rubbed over her lower abdomen, I know this pregnancy was her idea but I am getting more and more excited as time goes on. Maybe it's the fact that I see her growing, knowing there is a little us on the inside of her and that it's going to come out and be a little mix of us both, I'm so excited to see what he or she looks like.

"Ok let's see here, we've got a hand here…" she points to the small screen as we see a small palm, she moves the wand around a bit, "oh here's the heart again, hold on let me get a beat measure." She pauses and takes note of the heartbeat.

"Is it ok?" I hear the fear in Regina's voice as she asks Letty how the heartbeat is.

"Oh yeah just taking some notes for you and for me, you aren't my only patient you know?" She smiles reassuringly and resumes the ultrasound. "Alright so we've got another arm here and—"

"Oh God please don't do that, it makes us so nervous!" I can't help but scold her for the hesitations in finding all limbs.

"Calm down sheriff, your baby has both arms and both legs, a healthy heart and a little noggin," she laughs as she finishes up and takes some quick pictures for us, careful to avoid the parts or lack of parts we don't want privy too.

"So, did you see the sex?" Regina asks timidly, she hates not knowing but seeing as everyone keeps asking her about it, I can understand why she doesn't want to know, it's so no one can badger her about it and there is nothing they can do to change her mind about knowing or not knowing. It was the first step for her putting up some of her walls.

"I did and everything looks as it should for where you are at in development." Letty smiles again and pats Regina's leg gently, before grabbing a towel and wiping the remaining gel from her belly. "Do you need to run to the bathroom?" I watch as Regina nods swiftly and bounces from the bed with a new pep to her step.

"I guess a pep talk is exactly what she needed," I comment to Letty as I help her gather her items and put them away.

"Expectant mothers tend to be flakey, Regina is a highly emotional person in general and with a magical baby she might _feel_ more than usual." Letty explains.

"So—so the baby has magic?" I am not sure how to take the news, I mean I shouldn't be too surprised right? We did create the baby with magic, why would I think the baby wouldn't have some sort of magic. I only hope that doesn't throw in any complications in the long run, as the baby develops so would its magic…

"It might be too early to tell but I wouldn't be surprised."

I'm sure she could see the panic on my face as she told me this, my mind starting reeling as I started processing the potential magic our child may hold.

"Calm down Sheriff, it's nothing the savior and the Queen shouldn't be able to handle." She smiles and laughs gently as Regina emerges from the en-suite, dressed in more comfortable clothes. "Better?" Letty asks jokingly.

"Very much so."

"Well I was just telling Emma not to be surprised with new scents of magic, it will smell familiar and not be harmful but your child is probably going to bare some form of magic, if it gets too much try to keep yourself calm, as you know magic is emotion which means if you _feel,_ the baby will feel as well and that's when magic reacts." Regina nods in understanding, taking in the new information.

"Regina you seem awfully calm about our baby having magic." I stammer out, confused that she's so calm with the news.

"Emma you and I created a baby _together_ via magic, you still have a magic penis that—"

"Regina!"

"Oh, stop, it's probably not the strangest thing she's ever seen or heard of," she glances at Letty who nods in confirmation, I on the other hand am red and flustered. "All I am saying is I am not at all surprised that our baby will have some sort of magic from two extremely magical parents."

"Makes sense I guess." I shrug and nod in agreement.

"As I was saying Regina, just take it easy and don't be afraid to stand your ground with people as you need too. You are carrying a wonderfully healthy child that will be loved by its parents, big brother, and the rest of your extremely complicated family tree." We all share a laugh as she bids us farewell on our trek down the stairs.

I wrap my arms around her from behind and rub her little swollen belly, she sighs into me as we enjoy the moments before Henry will be home from school.

"You know everyone is going to badger you," I whisper in her ear and she turns in my arms.

"I know and it actually doesn't bother me, I'm glad I don't know. No one can be disappointed and they will learn to let it go." Her smile is a mischievous one.

"You're mean." I state out simply, I know she's bringing her A game now and no one can stop her.

"No, I am the Queen and what I say goes, isn't that right darling?"

"Oh ok, Your Majesty." I chuckle out not sure what the next few weeks will bring in this case and we've got a party to plan…with my Queen of Sass back in action.

* * *

 **You can hate me all you want about the sex and YES I know what it's going to be but I'm gonna make ya'll sweat it out, it's fine! :-P**


End file.
